Volume I : The Puppeteer
by Cardes
Summary: My name is Derek, I am a nekomata of mysterious origins and power. Due to my sadistic nature, most people I meet are either maimed or dead, some are unscratched to my judgement. Disclaimer: Blood. A lot-o-fucking-blood. Brutal descriptions Viewer Discretion is advised {I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD}
1. Chapter 1 : Genesis

**Choosing between rushing chapters or rewriting is quite hard indeed.**

 **But I chose to rewrite the first few chapters. I admit they don't make much sense after all, I'm above 101% carefree of my own work**

 **Oh and to those who criticize that it's a forced hell. This is what I heard : People aka guards beat inmates before execution. (My thoughts : Why not use this?) It's cruel but it works. Counting is also a form of staying sane.**

 **Unfortunately, I've run to a dead-end. Currently I'm out of ideas for the next chapter.**

 **To those who are new, sorry that you can't read the old first few chapters**

 **Anyways. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4... 6... 7...-"

A rusty metal door screeched opens to reveal three figures

A kid, about 13, sitting at the corner of a dark concrete room, staring at the wall

Before the kid could even turn around

 **BANG**

Knocked to the floor with a baseball bat, the boy took the hit and stayed put.

"You should respect your elders kid!"

The boy did nothing about it, nor responded. He just went back to counting

"8... 9... 11...? 12..."

"Oh?! Giving us the silent treatment now are we?! Then how about this treatment?! Beatings!"

The boy was then shoved to the ground and the three kicked, and stomped on him until he was barely conscious.

"Dammit, could've at least kept him somewhat 'alive'."

"Whatever. Bring him to the execution chamber."

"Are you sure he is even a nekomota?"

"Who knows? He could just be hiding it."

Being dragged across the cold concrete floor, then thrown in to a concrete room.

* * *

 **First Person View**

Damn, I'm running out of time. I need something to get out. Plea Bargaining? That could work. Or they wouldn't care and just kill me.

Shit, I gotta get out.

Although they don't have official proof that I'm a nekomota, they're insane enough to take their chances on me

"Alright, time to die kid."

How do I do this?

"That anxious to kill me?"

"Yea, after the Kuroka incident, you and your wretched species deserve to die."

"How would you know that I'm a nekomota?"

"We don't take chances here. We'll just kill you and find out."

"How about, you and I make a deal. Because, if you kill someone that isn't a nekomota, you will be under heat of the underworld. But, that's not the point. I'll propose a deal with you, I'll do you one favor, in order for my freedom."

How the hell is she going to believe that? I just forced it... I guess I am going to die today

"Well... I do have a favor to do for one person, but you're probably unable to do it so-"

As she was talking, a man with red hair came in the room

"Guard my daughter Rias Gremory."

How straight forward that was.

"Deal. But leave my identity out of it."

"Alright then. Now get the fuck out then."

* * *

 **Rias P.O.V**

That boy...

"Hey Sona! Tell me who that boy is."

"Which one?"

I point towards boy that is at the same height as Koneko

"Oh, him?"

"Yes, him."

"That person. His name is Derek Auburn. Everything else on his profile are all unknown."

"I sense a tremendous aura coming from him. It's like his power is too high to conceal."

"Proceed with caution then."

* * *

 **Derek P.O.V**

This place...

So weird.

That man, sends me to guard someone so inferior to me.

Although I wonder why everyone here is so tall...

No matter. It's a good thing that I stole the underworld's most valued knives.

Pick-pocketing is such a useful skill nowadays.

I also stole chains and bracers from the underworld. I guess it's time to try prototyping a new 'tool'

"Now, let's introduce the new student to this classroom. Derek, come on in."

I fucking hate having to attend to this fucking school...

But, I have to blend in...

"Hello, My name is Derek. It may be a weird name for japan but anyways, pleased to meet you."

Fuck I'm bad at innocent voices. It just came out blunt.

But... I see these people staring at me... So weirdly... It seems as... They have quite the disturbing thoughts towards me...

The boys are looking like they want to tie me up and beat me in a alleyway...

The girls are looking like they want to tie me up and rape me...

Disturbing...

"Derek, there is an empty seat beside Koneko-chan over there."

"Thanks."

I move towards the desk and sit down.

Okay now... This girl beside me... Different look

Neutral stare.

I look out the window and gaze at the scenery. Not like it's anything abnormal, I just have nothing else to do.

[Neutral Stare]

I feel something strange coming from this girl...

Not like I should care though.

[Neutral Stare]

This is so distracting...

I then give up and stare back at a white-haired girl

[Staring Contest]

We stare at each other for a good five minutes before she notices that I was actually looking back at her.

Right when she notices, she her face turned red as she twitched back towards the teacher.

"Alright, that's it for today class. Dismissed."

Everybody stands up and leaves the room as I just follow the crowd.

Rias Gremory. That man gave me a picture of her

She doesn't look that hard to protect. Should be easy enough...


	2. Chapter 2 : New Faces

Finally school is over...

Once I left the school grounds he decided to sit on a bridge and kept thinking to himself.

"Why should I trust them?" Even though they had a neko with them he still couldn't think of bringing them to neutral terms.

Then a voice called out to me.

"Hey my name i-is Y-Yuuma, and i was wondering if you were seeing anyone by any chance?"

I sensed a suspicious aura in her but I said

"No"

"Great! And by any chance d-do you want t-to go out on a date?"

"Nope" I said in the most monotone sound I could create

She then frowned upon me saying that and asked why, and when I tried to get up to avoid the question she grabbed me and shoved me back at my original location.

Hmphh was all she said and walked away.

Then while walking around I realized that I didn't have a house so I then looked and searched for one on sale. After a few minutes of searching I found a normal house and bought it for a million.

With that done I went to buy a mattress and a blanket from a nearby store and put it in my bedroom. Then I went and took a cat-nap on my new mattress to settle in and get used to the scent. After my nap I woke up and yawned with a nyaaaa~ sound as I started to stretch, but couldn't only to notice that a naked redhead sleeping beside me. I then jumped out of the bed waking her and started hissing at her.

She took quick notice of my hostility and said

"Woah there, I didn't do anything to you while sleeping so forget the fact that I was sleeping here"

I scowled back at her saying

"What the fuck are you doing in MY HOUSE!, firstly and secondly how?!"

She then said "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this when you came into the club room that I was allowed to live with you."

"I never gave you consent!"

She then pulled out a paper that said that she was allowed to live in any residence I lived in with the sheet saying..

I Rias Gremory am allowed to live in the residence of Derek Auburn as long as him or I live.

with a signature that seems to be written with my hand while i was asleep.

"Firstly. WHY?!" "Secondly, that signature was forged"

"You have no proof!" She exclaimed while sticking her tongue out.

"Great, so footage from camera in this room isn't proof"

She looks to her right and crushes the hidden camera and then ran to my computer deleting the video.

"Dammit..."

"Now you have no proof." with a evil grin on her face.

I then gave up and left the house to run around and find a person named Azazel that my parents kept mentioning to search for some answers.

Rias with a curious look asked where I was going.

I replied with a smug look, "I wouldn't know." while retracting my nekoshou features and ran off knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch me.

After two hours of searching I couldn't find any trace of the malicious presence that fallen angels gave off so I decided to take go for a last resort.

"Date Yuuma..."

So I went to the bridge and sat there playing with some string waiting for her.

"I knew you would come back" with Yuuma popping her head in front of me with a grin.

I then apologized and made an excuse for what I did yesterday and did everything in a normal date with her.

At the end of the day she told me to go to a fountain nearby and I obliged with a fake smile.

"The date was fun and all but I want to remember this with a good note"

"What could you possibly want me to do? Buy you a Bugatti?"

Right before she could say anything, I grabbed her neck and threw her in the fountain destroying it.

she then asked while coughing blood out "H-howww dddiidd you k-know?

"Instincts" "I'm a nekomata, I can tell if you're out to kill me a mile away"

"Now tell me. Where is Azazel?"

"NO!"

"Alright let me rephrase that. I'll break every fucking bone in your body until you would rather die than be half-dead!"

as she continued to refuse, I took her wrist and snapped it in half, she screamed in agony as I did this, I then broke all of her fingers and destroyed her shoulder which gave off a satisfying cracking noise.

"Are you going to talk now-nya?" as I brought out my ears and tail.

"F-ffine, Azazel is currently looking for devil contractors researching on sacred gears." "kill me..."

"I'd rather let you suffer." with a serious tone

"But since I have all I need and I currently don't have a blood lust to kill currently I'll leave you-nya." while stabbing a knife into her arm

"Bye bye"

Breaking into the O.R.C room resulting into Rias into shock, everybody pulled their attack stances on me except for the white haired girl that was just sitting on the couch eating whatever sweets that are on the table. The blonde haired boy pointed his sword to my neck as I used my finger to push it away.

"Yo Rias, this is for breaking into my house and forcefully living there."

Everyone holstered and sat back down.

"Oops, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Derek Auburn nice to meet you."

Everybody then decided to play along and introduce themselves

"I'm Kiba" "I'm Akeno" "I'm Koneko..."

I then turned back to Rias that just recovered and said

"Is there any way of some sort that I can see the fallen angel governor?"

Everybodies heads cringed towards me and Rias just sighed out

"Nope."

"Unless you become a devil and serve me that is."

I tensed up at the offer and instantly rejected it

"AWW HELLL NAWW" "NEVAAAAR" with a frown I left but I then felt a hostile presence right behind me as a red light was shining. I turn around and see that they were out to kill me and force me in after. It then ended up with me being knocked out.

When I woke up I saw that I was chained to the wall while watching Rias approaching me with an evil piece. I rejected it and started whimpering to the fact that I was a prisoner, again...

"You wanted to see Azazel right?" "Then accept this rook piece and your wish shall be granted."

"NOOOOooo! Nevar! Nuh uuh! Not in a lifetime! as I was bickering black cloudy mist came out of me and latched onto the chains, snapping them but also returning to me as my heart skipped a beat my eyes began to change color, with the sclera was colored black and ,my corneas changed as my right cornea became red and my left became blue as I was emitting a dark aura I saw myself on the ground in front of everybody else and my real self was behind Rias' peerage. I then said

"Woah, what happened"

They were shocked as they saw two of me as my clone started to fade retracting back to me.

"How did you do that?!"

In a pouting voice "You imprisoned me without my consent"

"Your consent ehhh?" Akeno said sadistically

"Not by that!" trying my best to hold it together

"I'm going to go home, goodbye"

As I started to walk out I felt something tug at my hoodie and looked at the person doing it. It was Koneko...

"I'm following you." she said with a slight blush.

"Absolutely NOT Koneko" I'm the only one who gets to live with him as she pulled out a piece of paper that had scribbles all over it.

"...Are you looking for this?" Koneko pulling out the contract with Rias' name crossed out and Koneko's name was scribbled on it.

"Plus we are both nekomatas" we only deserve to know each other as the aura of destruction around Rias was amplifying as she was starting to stomp towards me I saw that my clone was almost gone but I could still change my position towards it. Once I did that I bolted out of the door running as fast as I could with Rias chasing me and everybody else let out a sigh.

After I got away from Rias, I knew my house wouldn't be a good option, so I decided to do an idiotic move. Sleep on a tree. But hey, it was secluded and I could hide in it as long as nobody saw me climb up, so I did so and I found a comfy spot where to sleep but right as I tried to go to sleep I was awoken by Koneko dragging me down and towards my house. Once we were near the stairs I grabbed onto anything I could grab but it was futile with her rook strength enhancement which made me give up overall.

I was then tossed into my bed which left me two options left, play dead or run out. Both of them were bad choices so I tried to run away, but I was grabbed by Koneko and forced onto the bed. I was struggling to get out but I gave in after she decided to sleep on me to weigh me down. She then hugged me and I decided to hug back, but I also took the contract and hid it in my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3 : Scarlet

**I never look at my writing... . I always think it's trash...**

* * *

The next morning i woke up and noticed that something was pulling me out of my bed, then I noticed Koneko dragging me.

"Uhh, where are we going?"

"...To school, suck it up."

"Why should I?"

"...Because buchou said so."

* * *

 **Later that day**

I came back home and boarded up my doors for security measures, but it was futile when I realized that they were demons, so I just went to bed.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"DEREK LEMME IN! I HAVE A CONTRACT!"

"uhm no, no you don't..."

At this point I decided to jump out the window as there was a destructive aura. Once I turned back and looked at my house it was nothing but dust...

"This is what you deserve for mot letting me in" as Rias winked at me

"Well now that you have nowhere else to live, I guess I'll let you live in our club room."

I took a sigh and went to the club room where Rias told me that they were going to hunt a stray devil. I decided to follow them and deal with it my self so I asked them where. The second they told me I went on the couch and created a clone of myself on it while my real self jumped out of the window.

* * *

 **At the Warehouse**

Nobody was there yet so I took it on myself to hide around in some vents and pulled out one of my knives, I then saw Rias' peerage as they encountered the stray. Then once I saw the stray, I wore my bandanna at put up my hoodie, then I leaped out of the vents and gouged both the strays' eyes out, while she was screaming in agony I then kept stabbing the devil as Rias' peerage watched in fright as I mutilated the stray, I kept on slashing non-stop until I was pulled out by Kiba.

"Who are you?"

With my shadow back at the club room still active I instantly disappeared from the ware house leaving nothing my black smoke in my previous position.

* * *

 **Back in the Clubroom**

As I saw a teleportation circle I instantly pretend to fall asleep as they appeared and came in. At that moment they all just went about their day normally. I then said I was going to the black market and noticed that everybody was staring at me.

"Why do you need to go to a black market?"

I ignored them and left the room. With that excuse I went on and arrived. There at the market they were selling guns, holy and dark bullets. So I bout two desert eagles black and white with a lot of magazines. Then I left, on my way back I went back on the couch and slept, but was awoken by a teleportation circle which was orange. With flames coming out was a man with yellow hair and a red suit.

"Ahh I come back to the land to greet my future wife."

"Jeez can't you shut up!" "Some people are trying to sleep here" I exclaimed

"Who dares interrupt a Phoenix?!"

"Me."

"Know your place boy"

"Uhm this is my place, Your fiance sorta destroyed my house..."

"Don't get cocky with me boy!" "Otherwise I will burn this whole place down to ashes"

"Errr I'd like to see you try"

"Is that a challenge?"

Rias interrupted "Derek would you stop"

"Don't wanna, I'm bored, so this insult for a cooked bird could be a start, so yes I'm challenging you."

Riser then snapped his fingers as his peerage appeared.

"You will challenge me and my peerage."

"Err well you see it's actually my peerage and I."

"I will see you in 30 minutes" In a rough voice as he stomped off

* * *

 **At the Game**

The second I walked in I realized that I wouldn't have enough exorcist bullets to take down the whole peerage. I also tossed out the gun with dark bullets as they wouldn't be effective on devils anyway so I pulled out a knife, I then headed my way to the gym. At the gym my feral instincts came in as I had an insane blood lust to kill anyone. With that said I saw half of Riser's peerage (7 people) and walked up with twisted grin on me.

"You got some nerve to face Riser's peerage alon-"

 **BANG**

 **[1 Knight Riser-sama has been killed]**

They all stared at me in fear as I walked up to them. Two twin girls with chainsaws ran up to me and tried to slice me, I used my knife, slashed one of them in the stomach with a deep cut and kicked her to the side with her guts spilling out, I then pointed my gun to the other girl and shot her twice in the head instantly killing her.

 **[2 Pawns Riser-sama have been killed]**

As the commentators and spectators watched and gasped, the hosts decided to cut the match and call it stalemate but what interrupted by Riser with him saying it'll be over quickly. As everybody cleared out of the gym I saw him stomp towards me with a blazing trail.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Without another word I took a shot at his left leg. He screamed in agony.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING EXORCIST BULLETS!"

With an emotionless face I took another shot at his right leg sending him to his knees.

"Don't hurt him!" A feminine voice came over and his sister appeared

Pointing my gun at her without hesitation i said

"Back off or he dies. Forfeit and he lives."

 **[Riser-sama has retired, Derek wins]**

The crowd was silent all the way as I was transported back into the club room.

"Why did you killed them?!" Rias blurted out breaking the silence

"Well, I wouldn't know." While emptying the gun and tossed in on the table taking my leave.

* * *

As I left I decided take a walk I noticed that I was being followed. I then walked to a nearby restaurant and sat down as a waiter came over for an order.

"Give me the clouds." I said as he nodded. A few minutes later he handed over a box that I ordered yesterday at the black market.

With that done I left the food joint and put the box in the club room under the sofa. In the box was 4 litres of holy water, 12 pounds of c4 explosive. 2 ultralight godslaying grade claws that have cursed flames. These cursed flames cannot burn out until either the victim is dead or the fire burns out which takes about 48 hours. I took out the longinus and absorbed it making it my own. Rias and the rest of her peerage entered the room as I already left using a window.

While walking around I noticed a presence with a malicious aura so I walked in the house I saw a person with grey hair and in front of him was a mutilated corpse. He then turned around and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"

I quickly made up an excuse to avoid a fight and said..

"Yo, I was looking for directions, and I'm wondering why did you kill that dude."

I quickly realized it was a bad excuse and knew the inevitable

"Well, this prick decided to summon a shitty devil to do his bidding."

With that said I knew a way to get out..

"What's a devil?"

He then just gave up and told me to get out, I obliged but then I climbed up to the roof and came up behind him with my disguise and claws out. He turned around right before I knocked him out. He was out cold and I used some chains to shackle him to the wall. Once he woke up he looked at me.

"The fuck are you doing"

"..." As I took my knife and started carving something onto him.

I carved out the numbers 666 and said

"Now you are just as shitty as the devils..."

"Fuck you!" was all that he responded with

"Ka ka ka ka, now its time for you to become the victim." and I broke both his legs and arms. He was in agony squirming around. I then whispered into his ear...

"I will devour you..." With my feral instincts came in and bit into his neck and ripped out his flesh letting him bleed out.

"Jeez you taste like shit."

As his blood poured out he was still conscious...

"Still alive eh? Time to cut you up!"

I just kept on slashing, everything else was a blur but as I was doing it I felt a pair of eyes watching me. When he was beyond dead, I noticed that the Gremory peerage was walking near by so I bailed and found a hiding spot in a vent.

Once in the vent I watched them come in and look in shock to see two bodies heavily mutilated with blood everywhere, they then saw a girl with blonde hair and took her with them back to the club room. I then realized that I needed to be there before them to not raise any suspicion so I took the roofs of houses and reached the club before anyone else.

Once I arrived, I noticed that there was blood all over me but before I could walk into the shower I was already seen.

"Derek, I know you did this, but it doesn't matter. I know nekomatas can get insanely brutal. We don't hold it against you. Besides Kuroka probably did worse"

I then opened my mouth but nothing came out of it so i shut it again and sat back down.

"Also, why do you have explosives and liquid that could potentially kill our race?"

I then I responded with

"So you don't disturb me while sleeping. If another presence comes in physical contact with me this whole building goes down."

They were left speechless and I just fell asleep right there.

The next morning I realized that people were sleeping on me ass I hopped out of the bed.

"HOW DID YOU DISARM IT!"

Akeno, Rias, and Koneko all said in unison

"You forgot to arm in, so we tossed it out..."

"Oh yea Rias, you still owe me a house."

"Its done, just go to this address and open the door."

I then ran out and went to my new house and check it out. It was a model home. A fucking model home...

A crest appeared on the floor and the girls came out of the circle and Rias threw a rolled up map at me and said it was all the details of the house.

"I'm going to take a bath"

As I walked into the bath I put on a towel and walked in the water.

I then noticed that the door was opening so I created a clone as the door was kicked open and the girls ran to the clone. I then bailed through the changing room and avoided a possible sexual assault.

"Boom, crisis avoided!"

* * *

 **Yes I know, I was too lazy for a scene. But it'll happen sometime in the future.**

 **bye bye for now...**


	4. Chapter 4 : Red

**I'm bored, might as well write a story right? I also want to add some parts from VGHS into this story during rating games...**

 **Also I'll probably not follow the story line properly**

 **Though I think it should be correct... I think...**

 **And it seems that our Main Character is madly overpowered also**

* * *

Ever since the rating game with that prick Riser, I had heavy restrictions put under me if I would participate or become a devil on my own that is if I ever end up dying and becoming a devil. After all, those deaths were accidental, I guess...

While walking through a forest I see a group of people in front of me. My senses tell me they have longinus weapons, so I decided to start simple conversation.

"Here to have a conversation or here to kill me?"

"Smart. We're here for a conversation. Our leader Ophis wants to see you."

"Why did the almighty dragon god send you?"

"No details. Just demands."

"Hmm, and you expect me to trust you?"

"No, we expect you to cooperate."

"And if I don't?"

"Then so be it. We'll meet some time soon if so."

"Where? I'd rather it be a secluded location and not here."

"We'll get a person to escort you there."

After that, some time later I walked to a nearby park when I noticed sketchy energy signatures all around me.

"You will live for me." A hooded figure walked up to me and said in a monotone voice

A bunch of figures approached in about a few hundred people surrounded me

"Is that so?" I summoned my guns and pointed at them

"I want him dead or barely alive!" As he vanished

After that I was fighting as a one man army against hundreds of people and they kept increasing at an alarming rate as I kept on parrying and neutralizing the enemies. I kept on shooting until I ran out of ammunition as I pulled out my knives. I stabbed a few people in the throat and disarmed them and used their weapons to keep fighting.

The fight lasted for about 5 hours until I killed everybody off. While exhausted I then felt a sharp pain stabbing into my back.

"Give up, your one foot in the grave."

With the last push I said

"Even if I'm one foot in the grave I can still kill you and your scrawny crew you call an army ten times over..."

I then started covering myself with a dark aura surrounding the whole city forcing everyone in a mile radius on their knees.

"Y-your using dark magic?!"

"Yep, and guess what it'll be." I channeled 32 small spheres of pure dark energy with my life force

"With this, I'll transport somewhere else when you all die." I said with an evil smirk

"I'll give you five seconds, but let me introduce myself."

I show them my hand and in that hand showed a white symbol that looked like an 8

"You're the brother of-"

"Too late!"

 **BOOM**

After the explosion, I was stabbed in the back as I then fell unconscious...

* * *

One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Seven...

I was chained on a wall and the cell smelled like shit until a man walked up to me;

"I cannot reincarnate you unfortunately, but I will use you somehow in my games."

"Classic devil eh? Must love using and abusing a living drug like me."

"Your specs are ridiculously high and maybe even rival maou classes. I will find a way."

"We'll see, I've been imprisoned before, and I'll end up leaving again."

"Pfft, We'll see."

Once he left I instantly created a clone and switched locations and casted an illusion on my previous location with a image of myself and left the cell. While walking I saw that my weapons were on a table, how fucking dumb can they get. I took the weapons and started casually walking out.

"Hey! Identify yourself!"

I kept on walking until he encountered me and lunged a spear at me. I flipped the spear and horizontally shoved it into him falling onto the floor.

"Any last words?" While holding a knife

"I-" **SPLAT**

I tossed a knife at his throat hitting his jugular vein with him gurgling and coughing blood. I retrieved my knife and threw the guard into a vacant cell then continued on my casual escape.

Once I left I saw that Rias' peerage was fighting some weird fallen angel that was sitting on some throne. I sat back and saw a white dragon armor wearing person fly by.

"Yo!"

"What, kinda busy here."

"Watch this!"

I pull out a knife and enhance it to max properties, I test the wind...

Knots, Wind 8 mph west, Gravity, Force, Momentum

I toss the knife hitting the fallen angel right in the neck causing him to fall the the ground. Everyone was shocked at this.

"Damn, you're good, I'll challenge you to a fight one day."

"Battle crazed psychopath..." I mutter out

The armored person grabbed the fallen angel and flew off. I then walked to the knife on the ground and saw the group staring at me eyes wide open.

"What? It wasn't anything impressive..."

"Really? One knife thrown at a fallen angel that participated in the great war, "Not impressive" that instantly disabled him."

"Yeaa? And your point? Oh and someone told me that I couldn't become a devil via evil pieces because I was apparently "Too Good"."

"He also said that my specs rival or surpass a Maou's..."

I then started to walk away...

* * *

 **Rias P.O.V**

"Onee-sama, please look into this person. He took down Kokabiel in one hit, his specs are above abnormal and something says suspicious about him."

"I'll try. But somehow he never appeared on any logs or records... Do not provoke or fight him until any proof of abnormality is found."

* * *

 **Derek's P.O.V**

Jeez this devil lackey is so easy to detect, its obvious that his presence is standing out and watching me. When I was heading towards my house I turn a corner. I started hearing footsteps nearby and knocked the person out once he turned the corner.

With him knocked out I go to an abandoned shack and tied him to a chair. I then sat around sharpening my knives and fixing my tools.

"So, I see that you are awake now. So what would you possibly want to know about me?"

"Fuck you!"

"You know what, I can give you a bargain an easy side of a deal. You see, I have blackmail on everybody. In fact, I can probably set out and kill your family right now if I had to. So, tell me who sent you."

"Bullshit!"

"Oh yes, playing the hard way I see, so starting now I will stab a knife in your arm every time you don't talk, oh and you have a brother, your mother is a Middle-Class devil who is now widowed because of a divorce, and they live in the underworld in Gremory territory. Is that enough to convince you?"

"I'd rather die."

"Hmm, I wonder what you would do if I killed your brother in front of you. It would be a priceless reaction. You see, I know a lot of things, in fact I didn't even have to ask for answers from you. I know that Sirzechs sent you and that the underworld has been on high alert for me as an order that was issued a few days ago."

 **GAAAAAaaah!**

"Jeez, your screams hurt my ears, ow ow ouchy. You should know that my ears are sensitive."

"Just kill me already!"

"Aww but whats the fun in that? You obviously are too nosy for your own good. You should've listened to Sirzechs' warning on my specs and mass ability. I know this because I could overthrow the underworld right now if I wanted to. This is a benefit that mass servant employment has. They really need to up their game in research."

"..."

"Well times up for you living, after all, I just gave information too valuable to you about my motives, although I never clearly said. But remember the name, **The** **Puppeteer of Shadows**."

With a simple neck breaking action but just to make sure he was dead I used dark magic and mad a portal into the Dimensional Gap, threw him into a slit in the Dimensional Gap and shut it.

I then went to the location I was told to get to. There I met a person in a dark hood that gestured me to get into a magic circle. There I went to a throne room where some people were bowing down to the one sitting before them. I then shape shifted into a small boy with black hair, gray eyes and wore a black robe with a cape with a white ribbon tied to the back.

"Brother, it's been a while..."

"Too long..."

I take a look at the three people, they look and bow to me in submission.

"Ophis, you didn't give us any details, forgive me, her Aniki."

"Its fine."

"You're dismissed."

The people left the room on order.

"So, what did you call me out here for? Is it for great red? I don't think it would be time yet to do so..."

"No, I'm asking you to join me and support me. It isn't much is it?"

"No, since everything is done in preparation for the main group, so I'd be happy to."

"Great. Together we can slay the great red and return home."

"Home... I forgot what it was like there..."

"In time, we will return, don't worry."

"I hope so..."

I then changed my form back to human and left via magic circle.

"See you soon imouto-san."

I returned back to my house. Right when I was about to sleep I got a text from Rias saying they have a new club member. With that I returned to the club room and walked in through the doors.

There I saw a brown haired male- you know what, I'm not even going to bother explaining, its one of those slags from the so called "perverted trio".

"Derek-kun, introduce yourself please."

"Hello, I'm Derek pleased to meet you."

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, please take care of me!"

"All kindness aside, who did you get to kill him Rias."

"What?!"

"You know, the person you got to kill him in order for him to join your peerage, he must have been valuable."

"I would never do such things!"

"Really? The other day a friend of mine a devil, said that a fallen angel killed him in YOUR TERRITORY. Don't worry, I'll wipe him of any knowledge of this conversation."

I then use a magical chain that latches on to him.

"Fine, one of the fallen angels killed him using light spears, he succumbed to his injuries and I reincarnated him as a pawn."

"Thank you."

I then drag Issei towards me and put a memory wipe spell on him.

"He should forget of this conversation."

"What conversation? Buchou, who is this guy?"

"I'm Derek. That's pretty much all."

"Okay..."

"Well I got errands to run so see you later! Oh and Rias, try not to rape your new boyfriend. That wouldn't be cool. Bye now!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

She then runs towards me and I slam the door on her.

"You might also want to fix the dent in this wall too!"

* * *

 **Well, I implemented the fact that Derek is the brother of Ophis. more details in the future and we'll just see what happens on the average whim of them. Enjoy your day now, Bye bye :P**


	5. Chapter 5 : Changed

**Here's your new chapter.**

 **Suggestions Suggestions Suggestions I need people with suggestions please I'm starting to run low on ideas after all.**

 **Sob sob* I dislike school, my summer break is soon or now**

 **Well enough of rambling, enjoy! :)**

* * *

I woke up to my phone vibrating and it said

DEREK, GET YOUR ASS TO THE CLUB ROOM NOW!

Of course it had to be a early time in the morning. uwaah I wanna sleep in and enjoy my life like a regular person can I not?

Once I walked in to the club room.

"Why exactly am I here, You're not my master, I'll be taking my leave now."

"I'm giving you an offer."

"What exactly do you got to offer, other than a pathetic team that can't even do shit."

"We the Gremory treat our servants like family."

"And by that you mean kill me, turn me into a devil and use me as a weapon of mass destruction on all of your rating games right?"

"Well... Not exactly... I was planning to use you as a super weapon not a weapon of mass destruction..."

"Same fucking thing. Give me a better offer."

"I'll give you Akeno, she's a bitch that won't stop laying her hands on Issei."

"Hey I heard that!" coming from another room

"No."

"I'll give you Koneko, she's the same race as you!"

"...Pathetic..."

"No."

"PLEASE! I'll even give you a life time supply of Youkai nip."

Damn that is too good of a deal, b-b-but m-must n-not g-give in to the nip.

"No." Deadpanning

"What do you want then?!"

"I want you to stop asking."

She then slumped over and loomed with the "I've given up face".

"There is one thing..."

She then jumped up with a face full of hope

"What is it then?!"

"It's for you to call off the hunt for the kill warrant for my race."

"ONII-SAMA!"

Sirzechs then came through a magic circle five minutes later.

"Onee-sama, Help me get Derek-kun in to my peerage!"

Pfft, spoiled brat

"What does he want?"

"He wants to call off the warrant to kill his race."

"Errrr maybe you should ask him something else he wants..."

"That's the only way, now do it or I'll cry!"

Oh god, she's going to cry? Well that would be funny though

"Fine... But it's going to be hard, and I can't take off Kuroka from the list."

I then say

"If you do it, I'll be a mass show-off in rating games to humiliate your opponents more."

"Done! Onii-sama!"

He makes a frown but nods

"Now, I have a mutated rook, so It's possible that I can reincarnate you!"

She then shoves the rook piece in me without any question. I start glowing red and my blood changes, but a few seconds after is destroyed by my will.

"Hmmm, why don't I sense any devil in you?"

"Cuz, I destroyed my reincarnated devil blood."

"Whatever. YAY I HAVE A SUPER WEAPON!"

"Is he that good?" Issei said bewildered

"Issei-kun, he beat Kokabiel like he was a ant. Oh and Derek, We are going to the pool. Deal with it."

I just sigh. But for a favor, I need to do this

* * *

 **At the Pool**

I basically hovered about a few meters off the ground because I was too lazy to sit down myself and I basically just stared at the sky, thinking of what my sister would be doing right now.

"Issei-kun, can you rub this oil on me?"

"Yes, Buchou!"

Really? I don't see how anybody can be so enthusiastic about that. But then again, he is one of those perverted outcasts.

"Derek!"

"What could you possibly want? Me to steal a car, destroy the Grigori, take a organization leader hostage?!"

"Oh my maou. No, I just wanted you to teach Koneko-chan how to swim."

"Fine. Koneko get in the water."

I then hover above the water and wait for Koneko to get it in and I then teach her.

After an hour I see that Akeno and Rias are quarreling over Issei I think. Then I continued to my thoughts from earlier as I stared back at the sky. Everybody took notice of this but then I heard whispering about shocking me. A few seconds later a thunder bolt came my way, I instantly dodged it from instinct and turn to the two with an angered expression as I then charged black magic with lightning as I pointed at them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!? I'm sorting out my own thoughts and you attack me?!"

They instantly use defensive magic circles and reply

""It was her idea!"" Pointing at each other

I then discharge my thunder and sighed. Meanwhile Koneko is just enjoying the show. Then I point at a building.

"Your boyfriend and the blue haired slut is cheating on you two."

They instantly bolt off leaving me with Koneko.

"Aren't you going to join them?"

"...No, He's the worst."

"Want to eat candy?"

"Yes." With no hesitation

I snap my fingers and a box full of sweets appeared. She then grabs the box and starts nibbling on a cookie. I then go back to my train of thoughts, what would change if Ophis and I return to the Dimensional Gap. I honestly don't see a difference but it is quite loud to me in the human world. But Great Red... It would be hard to even injure him, even if she is a Dragon God and my powers probably won't be able to challenge it.

"...Derek?"

"Huh? What?" I look around and see Koneko staring at me

"It's nothing..."

"...What is it?"

"Nothing you would be concerned of."

""...""

We were then interrupted by Rias calling us to come back to the club room.

* * *

 **Later in the Day**

"We will have a class observation day tomorrow."

"But I don't have any parents..."

"That's fine, I put you in the Hyoudou family."

"I'd rather not..."

"Nay, I also wiped Issei's parents' memories and put you in them."

"WHAT?!" outside the room

"What kind of memories, you don't know me much..."

"Oh, just an ignored son. Which reminds me that you and Koneko are alike."

""...""

I just stare at her blankly and then focus my attention to the ceiling as Koneko continues to do her thing

"Oh, that was unnecessary wasn't it?"

"..."

I still stare at her blankly

"he he, well have fun at observation day!"

"..."

"Well, I'm gonna go now, bye I guess?"

She stood up and left from the room. A few minutes later I left the room.

School observation day began as just sat at my bed early in the morning, just staring at a wall, nothing special, just a wall, and after about half an hour I remembered that Ophis was adopted into my family but disappeared, I never wanted to think about it. My parents just said that she walked out and left but never came back. We had so much fun a long time ago, during times that my parents were somewhere else, she would teach me everything, from skills to how to survive. But before the neko purge "she" had left, she warned me that something was going to happen to our race, but never fully explained it. I thought she was joking because she was always able to have a neutral face. But a week after she left, the neko purge began. My family, my race, my whole existence broke.

I remember that I was taken captive and readied for my inevitable death, but that thing saved me. The dark figure. What my current form looks different from the time I was with my family. Ophis taught me how to shapeshift and told me to turn in to a specific form went meeting her in person. My current form looks like a Bishota at 4.6ft tall, wearing a black outside and neon blue inside hoodie with neko ears on top. I wear bandanna on my neck or as a mask and dark grey pants. People find my appearance appealing and girls consistently ask me to cosplay as Rin or Len Kagamine, which I always turn down, but assuming now that I am a devil, it'll be inevitable soon because of the devil contract business and stuff.

While still in my dazed off state I realize that school is about half way through though I still don't really care, after all, I was forced in to it. Looks like they didn't care about me anyway. I wonder what would happen if I ever used what Ophis has taught me. I mean sure, without my teachings I can still quite literally destroy an army at my will, but I could probably destroy a whole race if I wanted to.

I then start walking off to school and hand a forged note to the teacher explaining that I had an appointment or something and sat down. I find it weird how everybody works, how they have personalities. I also find it weird why Issei still hangs around his friends as an outcast, I mean seriously, I would've left them a long time ago, he has all he wants in the O.R.C as all the popular people are in the club, its like he's just asking for hate.

I then realize that their is a piece of modeling clay in front of me. Hmm what could they possibly want me to do? I'd just turn it into something random...

Of course, I just had to make a model of myself. I guess shapeshifting isn't just something included into me. I just see that the class is in shock, but I just kept my emotionless stare at the teacher who praised me. It was something I guess... Once the class was over I left, I destroyed my "art" in the closest alleyway as it would be a disturbance to me if one would even lay their hands on it. Rias then found me and told me that we were going to unleash a bishop. I was going to go into the "Forbidden Room" but I can already tell who is in there. It seems to be a vampire with a strange power... a sacred gear that stops time. I think the name was Forbidden Balor View. Anyways, we return to the club room and I was also told that there would be a peace meeting for the three factions. I also heard that Ophis said that the Khaos Brigade would be attacking, heh stupid sister, not realizing that they aren't going to help with Great Red any time soon. Although she never realizes that she is being used.

We then go to the sealed doors as Rias started to unlock it.

"NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!"

Everybody but Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba sighed, I just kept my emotionless expression.

"Oh! A blonde beauty!"

Should I spill tell him the news or should I not, hmmm I think I should

"Issei, it's a boy you idiot."

I then look over to him, he seems to look like the world ended and his heart was ripped out.

"Suck it up." to just torment him

He then grabs the kid and everything around instantly froze, except for me

"H-how are y-you u-unaffected?!"

"You don't need to know."

I then see him run to the corner as everybody unfroze

"What was that?!"

"That is Gasper's sacred gear. Forbidden Balor View, it temporarily stops time at his will, although he can't control it."

"E-everybodyy f-freezes! I-it's scary! S-somehow h-he c-can't be affected."

He points to me

"Derek how-"

"I'm better than you think I am. actually, I'm above what you can dream."

Rias then left everybody to train him. She said that she's going to prepare for the conference or something. It also wasn't in my list of things to do that the Old Maou Faction was going to attack. Then I see Koneko walk up to the poor boy and hands him garlic. Poor boy, he got forced out and to add insult to injury, Xenovia chased him around with the supposedly sharpest blade in existence. Me? I was just hovering above, spectating as Gasper-kun kept being chased around. Soon after a boy supposedly from Sona's peerage appears as he looks at Gasper. Right before he got to say anything I said...

"He's a boy, suck it up airhead."

I instantly see that he dropped to his hands and knees like he just gave up on life.

"Why is this world so cruel..." He muttered out

"Life is cruel." putting insult to injury

He then gets up and yells out

"You're not helping!"

"I wasn't supposed to." He then gave up on making any comebacks

"Oh and by the way, Azazel is around here."

"Wow, you must be powerful if you could sense me being here."

Everybody put a cold face and put on a battle stance at him

"Stand down. You couldn't beat me even if you attack all together. Except for him"

He pointed at me

"Why do I sense something powerful in you, I know it's not a sacred gear."

"It's something my family made, it's like you and your artificial sacred gears but inactive at my choice."

"Oh. Supposedly. Hey? Can you show me?"

I summon the burning claws

"Hmmm, nice. Seems like it could be useful. Can I study it?"

"No."

"Uwaaah, come on, don't be so persistent!"

"It kills me every time I use it's flames."

"Oh, it uses life force."

"I don't have a name for it. Give it a name and I'll let you study it."

"Fine, burny claw thingys, NO! I GOT IT! Purr-gatory! It has your cat instinct in it!"

I take out the "longinus" and hand it to him

"Hmm, I still sense mass power in you."

Oh shit I think he bought me

"Nah it's probably skill."

He knows, but does he know that Ophis has a relative

"Wanna spar some day then?"

"We'll see."

"Hey Vritra boy, did you know that you could use the line to drain power."

"No."

He explains all the things to Saji

I say

"How's Raynare after I kicked the living shit out of her?"

"Mmmm, still scared to do anything. Well, gotta go, see you at the conference."

* * *

 **At the Conference**

"Uh, Rias, can I stay behind and watch the two?"

"Sure, just don't do anything bad."

They all left and kept us three behind

Everybody goes back to their normal tasking until a few magic circles appear.

"I knew this would happen" I mutter under my breath

I then just sit on the couch and starting getting a drink when they started going on alert

"...I'm taking Gya-kun to safety."

"Go ahead."

Everybody else chased the two and I just finish my drink and pull out a few knives, pathetic, they run in a straight line, this'll be too easy.

Right before they turn the corner

 **SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT**

I start walking towards the two

"Could've just waited for me to do that."

"...How did you know?"

"That doesn't matter, just get to the others and I'll clean up here okay?"

"...Okay."

I use a transport circle to get them to the others. Damn right now I need to stop this. I then go outside and walk towards Azazel fighting some woman.

"Damn, he's good."

"Who?"

"I wish I knew. Oh and he's going after you."

Azazel then moves out of the way as I throw the heavily enchanted knife at her

 **SPLAT**

It hit her major arteries as blood came out. She then grabs out a bottle. With a snake.

"Tsssk tssk, you don't need that, you're too weak for her snake."

I grab the bottle, inspect it, then destroy it.

"S-screww you..." As she died

"Azazel, I'd like my gear back, even if you were fighting with another artificial."

"Awww, I want to learn how to make long-lasting artificials."

"Fine, I'll give you one more day- Wait, gimme a second."

I grab a knife and hit the white dragon armored dude in the leg, incapacitating him right on the spot.

"Well well well, traitors, double agents left and right, that's just sad."

Even Azazel had a surprised expression

"He was charging you, I can manipulate time and space. Well, he's all yours."

As I see Sirzechs deleting someone from existence I the see my- sister...

"Azazel, it's been a while. Brother, you too."

Oh shitttt, she blew my cover

"Yea it has been- wait, brother?!"

"Yea, that guy next to you."

I then move next to her and shape shift into my form

"When were you planning to betray us?"

"I never did."

""We want to return to back to the Dimensional Gap, to re-obtain silence.""

We both said in perfect unison

"And if we beat you here, will we obtain peace?"

""Impossible, you cannot beat us, especially together""

"That is true, I've seen your skill, but aren't you a devil?"

I summon the evil piece connected to me, I showed them a magic circle that symbolized an 8 with snakes and shattered the evil piece and destroyed my devil wings

"Not anymore. But I'll do you a favor, I'll give you information on pending attacks, and you don't go after us."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Brother, look."

She points towards the sky and Great Red appears. We both gesture hand pistols and shot at the dragon

We are next to Rias and her peerage as the invasion ended

"Sister, I'll stay with these people, you stay safe."

"See you later I guess..."

She disappears and I look at them all with a blank stare.

"Well. Now that you know who I am, realize something, I don't lead terrorists and we're different, I hope you can see this side of things."

"So an ally brother and a enemy sister. Great..."

"She's being used, I can't take her with me, she never gets convinced."

"Okay, I suppose that you'll be the link then. Not like I could stop you"

Everybody smiles and thumbs me up

"I hope you'll all be happy and try to forgive me."

 **""We will try!""**

* * *

 **Well, they find out, but at the least some people can forgive, after all he saved their asses many times**

 **Well Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, criticize, improve me to your hearts content.**

 **Oh and I'm sorry to whoever suggested the Akeno and shrine thing I'll put it for Issei to tell Derek what happened**

 **So good day to all of you out there**

 **Bye Bye :P**


	6. Chapter 6 : Broken

**Still have nothing to entertain me other then to have a thought pop up in my head "Hey I should continue my story!"**

 **Well now I have the time to do things... Probably...**

 **I'll either be lazy or I just don't want to write if I don't release anything**

 **Well, enjoy.**

* * *

I'm just hovering while taking a nap in the club room, but suddenly

"We are going to the underworld this summer!"

Gaah why!?

"I don't need training Rias. Oh and hi Azazel."

"I know, just these people do- wait what?!."

Azazel froze at the side of the wall and stared at me

"Aww, you should've kept it a secret, it would've been more fun."

"Secrets are no fun." while sticking out my tongue at him

"Of course, coming from the brother of Ophis."

"That's rude."

"Well, anyways, we are going to the underworld today, suck it up."

I didn't bother to listen to the conversation but then I was put in to a train. I decide to take a nap on the couch.

We arrived at some big castle as some people were glaring at me, I just ignored them and followed the group in. I find it weird how people always have a large amount of maids and butlers in one castle. They bowed in respect and soon after some red haired kid came over and hugged Rias.

"Hello, I'm Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you!"

"I-I accept your greeting! I-I'm…No, I am Hyoudou Issei!"

"This child is the next in line to succeed the title of Maou."

We then go in the castle and were shown to our rooms. I decided to stay in my room and on the ledge of my window.

Several hours later we were called to the dining table and we all ate civilly, but I question the dining skills of some of the people. Then I hear Rias' father and Issei were having a conversation about a castle of some sort, but it was prevented but he told Issei that he could call him father-in-law from now on. A few seconds later, I see that Rias stormed out of the dining room after she was scolded at.

I returned to my room and at the next morning, we all went sightseeing and walked around in public until we arrived at some party, there we were told not to start any fights and act normal. After walking around a bit we find a few figures.

"Sairaorg!"

They then greet each other and go on rambling and told Issei that Sairaorg was the head to the Bael family.

A few minutes later I see people arguing.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting."

I just walked around them while taking a drink

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top."

"The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a proper opening ceremony for you!"

Then I see Sairaorg approach the two but one backs down, the other gets in a battle stance.

I feel bored... So why not get included in the fun?

Right before the man was approached I get a chain, impale him, yank him over to me and kicked him on the back, instantly stunning him. Then I pour the drink over his head and walk away.

A few minutes later, the high class devils go up to a podium and introduce themselves. That Diodara guy, I sense Ophis' snake in him, but I'll do something about it later.

"I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family."

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family."

They were then to explain what their dreams are

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

She was interrupted by one of the higher ups questioning her that their were already rating game schools

"This should be a school at lower and middle classes could attend."

 **[The crowd laughs]**

It was loud... my ears hurt... I even summoned sound cancelling headphones but it was still loud

Everybody was mocking Sona for her dream calling it impossible and unorthodox.

"I'm serious."

"Sona Sitri-dono, Low-class devils are only meant to work for their king and are only used for their talent. The old families would lose value and pride to this. Although people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, it can be good or bad. Teaching low-class devils aren't of your concern."

I heard Saji talked back to the higher-up and said that they shouldn't mock Sona's dream, but was told off with a warning

I then heard Leviathan-sama call out the higher-ups for bullying her sister and that she'll torment them as well.

I looked at Sona, she had an embarrassed face.

Then Sirzechs-sama interrupted the crowd

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people. Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

Rias then looks at me with a determined face, while I just stayed with a emotionless stare.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

Because why not start a rating game between two groups in a school. Although I could destroy the whole field, but that would kill everyone...

The two seem to stare each other down with determined smiles

"It seems that my first rating game with you would be inevitable Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

* * *

After the gathering we returned to the Gremory castle and were welcomed by Azazel-sensei

"Today is July 28th, in human world time. So we have about 20 days until the game."

Training huh? I don't remember the last time I trained...

"Naturally. I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus."

Later in the day we went to the hot tub

Kiba was acting all transgender and Issei was thinking lewdly. Me? I just sat there doing nothing.

And then... There was Gasper... He was frightened...

"NOOOOooooo, I don't wanna!"

He was then grabbed by Issei and thrown into the water

Rias then teased Issei not to sexually harass Gasper.

Then I hear Azazel and Issei talking about lewd things

"Even the Fallen Angel Governor thinks in a lewd fashion huh? My guess is, that is how you fell?"

"How did you know?"

"I know everything, Ophis tells me. I also know your secrets."

"Don't even."

"I'll try my best not to." I grinned at him

He then turns back to Issei and encourages him and then throws him up to the girls' bath

I then hear arguing between Akeno and Rias fighting over Issei to wash him

I then went to my room and went to sleep

In the middle of the night I heard some noises in my room. I then sit up and see that someone staring at me. It was too dark for me to see even with devil vision. But then I see the figure run out my door. I didn't bother to chase the figure but went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning we all gathered outside for Azazel-sensei to brief us

He calls each one of us out to tell us our training menus

Rias was told to do basic training, I could see why.

Akeno was called out to accept her fallen angel nature to improve her powers

Kiba was told to train his stamina on his balance breaker to last for a day

Xenovia was told to learn how to wield a second holy sword

Gasper was told to overcome his fears

Asia was told to improve her healing skills

Koneko was told to unseal her senjutsu and use it. Azazel also told her to train with me because I'm also a neko

Issei was told to train with a dragon on the mountain

"Lastly it's Derek... I don't know of your origins except for your Nekomata senjutsu mastery. I do know that your specs are above the top. So you get your training time as free time, or to teach Koneko senjutsu."

 **"WHAT?!"**

Everybody was shocked and I just smirked then walked off.

At the gym I was watching Koneko overwork herself, doing too much above the requirements so I tried stopping her, but she ignored me.

A few minutes later I could see that she was exhausted but kept on going, so I used chains and restrained her and sat her down.

"...Why?"

"Everybody needs breaks."

"I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-sama, Ise-senpai, and although I don't know how you did it, but I want to become like you. I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-senpai either…At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the…weakest…I hate being useless…"

"You aren't useless you know."

"...Yes I am."

"No you aren't, I was once like you, a Nekomata, I was taken and had a death sentence for me right at some chamber. To this day, I don't know how or why I was saved. I have a reason to live, and that's why I kept going. One day I saw that my family had died, right at my eyes. But I knew that they wanted me to live, to live for something. My guess this is this "something", to help you."

She then looked in to my grey eyes, got back up and sighed.

"...Teach me senjutsu."

I smiled, got up and patted her back, forcing her neko features to come out.

A few hours later, I taught Koneko the basics and taught her how to infuse senjutsu into a punch. I taught her Ki manipulation and how to detect auras.

A few days later I saw that Issei was crying and grovelling to Rias. Honestly I couldn't care less...

I then felt Saji's presence and told everyone that I'm going to mess around with him.

I shape shift into a cute little girl with fox tails, heterochromia eyes with one red and one blue, and black hair.

"Hey Hyoudou- Waiitttt, OH MY GOD SOOOO KAWAAIIIIII!"

He grabs me and shakes me around and puts me into a hug

"W-will you go on a date with me?"

With the most feminine voice I could make, I responded with

"Sorry. I'm taken."

He then drops to the floor and looks dead

"This world is a cruel place..."

"Well, gotta go now, bye."

Then I walk to the farthest corner and return to normal

"Hey, did you meet my girlfriend earlier?"

Saji then stands up with a gloomy face

"I... hate... you..."

Everybody around was trying their best not to laugh and then I reply

"Aww, don't be so sad, you're bound to find someone one day- wait actually some people on the student council want to be with you, but you're unfortunately to hard-headed to realize. One day though... one day."

* * *

Later, we were going to some Maou sponsored party and met up in the Gremory territory forest. We entered the party and split into wherever we wanted.

A few minutes in I saw Koneko walk into an elevator suspiciously so I followed. I followed her into a forest where I sensed two other presences

Kuroka and some monkey that I recognized pick up Vali

I followed her deep into the forest where I saw them, well the monkey was somewhere around so I deleted my presence

"...You."

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

"Kuroka-neesama…" She said in a cold tone

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested-nya."

I then transport right on a branch behind her. Koneko then notices me and kept the conversation going

"You know Kuroka, there's someone behind you, although I couldn't detect him somehow."

"What-"

 **SPLAT**

I hit her on the leg as she fell off the tree and hit the ground, she was completely stunned.

"Would you like to be next?"

"I think I'm fine."

"How's Vali after I incapacitated him in one hit?"

"He's holding up."

"Want me to pay him a visit?"

"I think he wouldn't want you to."

I turn back to Koneko and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't kill her, but she can still hear you. If you have anything to say, tell her."

"...I don't have anything to say to her, she abandoned me."

I know why she thinks that but I know the real reason behind it, I don't think it's my place to tell her either...

"Then let's go back."

"...Okay."

"Bye bye"

* * *

 **So the last half of this chapter was me writing while I was light headed and sick from a local amusement park. I feel like shit but since I had nothing else productive to do, I wrote this**

 **Anyways have a good day now**

 **Bye Bye :P**


	7. Chapter 7 : Discontent

**I hate school...**

 **That's all**

* * *

Today is the day of this "Rating Game"

Azazel went to speak with Issei about his balance breaker that he obtained during training with Tannin.

Azazel-sensei then talked about our types like how Rias and Akeno are wizard types, Kiba and I are technique types, Xenovia and Koneko are power types, Gasper and Asia are support types, and Issei is a power type that can support.

Azazel then walked to Xenovia, Koneko and Issei and said

"Power types have to be wary of counters, they can have their abilities turned against them with a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

Xenovia then said

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power."

Wow how foolish, it'll get you killed if you even try...

Azazel shook his head and told her

"Against counter types, Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-users like Akeno, Kiba, Gasper or Derek. There includes high risk in power against technique."

Azazel then included with asking Issei if he could take on Kiba with balance breaker. He said no, because he could toy with him with Kiba's knight speed.

"That's how it is. Whether it is against Kiba or anyone else, you have openings for counter-attacks. Ise, if you don't create a counter-measure against counter-users, you won't be able to win against Kiba for life. That is what battle compatibility means."

And then he turned to Rias and warned her

"Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into Ise, you know? If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"But, if the opponent is a female, the possibility of that is…low."

Oh, that thing...

"...Dress break, the enemy of all women."

"True... but I'll kill him before he uses it."

Issei then looks at me with a frown, and I deadpan at him

"You must hate everything don't you."

"Not exactly, I just hate you more than anything else."

"...You don't hate me do you?"

"No, I couldn't hate you-"

"fufufu I should be called from now on the Darkness Welsh Dragon!"

"...Ise-senpai is giving us a creepy smile."

I throw a knife to his foot

"GAAAAH, WHAT DO YOU PUT IN THESE THINGS!?"

"The strongest emotion you have is what makes it painful, the more stronger, the more painful it is. Oh I can also amplify it by about ten times."

"No thank you-GAAAH!."

Azazel then spoke

"Okay, the chances of you winning are above 99 percent because you have that "thing" on your peerage." He pointed to me I just smiled back

"But still, do not take your chances lightly, even a one percent should not be swept aside. If the situation changes, it could change for the worse."

 **"We are going to win!"**

* * *

 **Battle Day**

We stepped into the magic circle

We appeared in a place full of tables and Issei said that it was some shopping mall

We then heard an announcement from the speakers

 **[Everyone, I, the "Queen" of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the "Rating Game" between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion.]**

Classic introductions, why does everybody act so formal? I don't get this world...

 **[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school "Kuou Academy" that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]**

I looked around and made a throne of ice to sit on for a while.

 **[Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases".]**

Oh, now I guess the rules are next

 **[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. A special restriction for the Rook Derek, you're not allowed to above three spells, and you are not permitted to use "Phoenix Tears". Furthermore, the time to strategise before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]**

Rias spat out her tea turned to me and said

"Those are some restrictions."

"They arent restrictions, I use only 10% of my power, the other power is sealed..."

"That's good then, but three spells and no phoenix tears? That's hard."

"The throwing knife isn't a spell..."

"What is it then?"

"You won't know."

Rias then shrugged and turned to the team

"We cannot destroy the battle field, so Durandal isn't permitted for Xenovia. We cannot use spells that affect a wide area, Gasper cannot use his eyes since he cannot control it. Giving Ise's blood to him is also prohibited. It seemed that they've provided him with Sacred Gear-sealing glasses developed by Azazel. [Since it was made for Gasper's exclusive use, it won't have any particular bad influence on his body] so it says here. Really, he likes to prepare."

"So Gasper is only going to use magic and vampire abilities."

"That's right. From the beginning, his time-stopping power carried a lot of risk. The other side has not only the counter-types I mentioned before, but also Saji-kun, who possesses a Sacred Gear that absorbs the ability of others, so we don't know what kind of counterattacks they'll use. Like suppressing it with genjutsu. There are also other technique's to take away a person's vision. When talking about such things, it becomes impossible to use that power in either the games or actual battle. Using meticulous caution is only natural."

"…The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. Even a "Pawn" can take down the "King" this is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that anyone can win with the proper method."

I then left the strategy briefing and took a seat on my ice throne.

"Derek, your job is to walk right into their front lines and take them out."

"Really? I'd rather do what I'd like to."

"Fine."

Everybody separated and went to wherever they wanted to. I just sat with Koneko eating sweets.

Then I saw Ise walk to the "Adult Section"

I then used a chain, grabbed him, threw him on the wall and said

"No, just no, no lewd activities before a battle."

"I-I was j-just checking if e-everything to an e-extend w-was reproduced!"

Akeno then walked over to Ise and then talked about his likes and dislikes

Koneko then turned to me

"...Can you teach me that some day?"

"I can teach you right now you know..."

I then gave her a forearm bracer and attached a chain to it and wrapped it around her forearm.

"Just add magic to it and point at your target, then when it's latched on, you pull back while holding the chain with both your hands."

"...Okay."

"Try it on Ise."

"WHAT!?" I hear around the corner

Right before he could run away he gets chained and pulled towards Koneko

"Then you either punch or kick then to get the chain off."

Without hesitation she instantly kicks him in the back. Issei falls to the floor.

"Well, we can't have someone retire before the game so..."

I heal him with senjutsu and bring him back up

"Well, have fun, I'll help later or if I ever want to."

"Okay everyone, it's time to gather."

We then were reminded of what we were going to do and we all left

 **[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.]**

I instantly teleported myself to the roof top and sat down on a high ledge moving my legs back and forth

A few minutes later I saw two people come and look at me.

"So, is this all you got Rias? One small child?"

"That is no small child."

Kiba and Xenovia appeared but I stopped them

"They're mine. Go help the others!"

They tried to pass me, but I didn't allow them to so they left and went to help others

"So a one on three eh? You're lucky I can't use my power to a full extent."

Before anything happened their [Knight] charged me as I then used a chain, pulled her to me and kicked her back, breaking a few of her ribs.

"Ouch..." I said

Then I summon a knife and threw it towards her

 **SPLAT**

 **[Sona Sitri-sama's Knight has retired]**

 **[One of Rias Gremory-sama's Bishops has retired]**

The remaining two realized that I wasn't going to go easy and instantly shot spells at me. I dodged them all and then threw a knife at the [Queen]

"Mirror Alice!"

The knife then came back towards me and right before it hit

"Dark Magic - Reflect Anti-Anima!"

I summoned a force field around me and a incredible release of Ki

The reflected knife hit the force field and ricocheted and went towards the [Queen] She braced for the impact but the knife hit the [Rook]. She shielded the knife and got hit herself.

"Heart warming..."

 **[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Rooks has retired]**

The [Queen] glared at me with angry eyes, I just kept my emotionless stare and sat back on the ledge.

"I will avenge them."

She starts charging me but I use my second spell and chains started appearing from the ground and latched onto her. I started to talk towards her.

"Retire or get stabbed and forcefully retired."

She then tried moving out of the chains while I approached her. I was standing right in front of her.

"Here's your final choice." While grabbing a knife and pointing it at her

 **[Sona Sitri-sama's Queen has retired]**

I was a millimeter from stabbing her before she glowed white and disappeared.

Well, time to "surprise" Koneko and Ise

While walking through the hall I toss a knife

 **[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns has retired]**

Everybody turned to me with my approach

"Can I at least fight him?" Saji said while looking at me in awe

"Very well..." I sat down on a nearby crate and clicked my fingers, summoning cookies and started eating them

I then whistle too Koneko and toss a lollipop to her which she opens it and starts eating

"Issei is going to lose, but not while fighting Saji-kun."

Saji then looks at me and smirks while Issei had a bewildered expression

They were fighting for a few minutes until

 **[Both of Rias Gremory-sama's Knights have retired]**

Well, they actually fell into those traps for some reason

After a few minutes Saji was on the brink of exhaustion and soon after retired as Issei triumphed in domination

He was complaining that he felt light headed

I then pointed to the line on his hand

"I can cut it off you know."

"Then do so!"

I then walked towards him, examined the line and used my knife to cut it off. Blood started pouring out. I then stopped the bleeding by wrapping electrical tape around his arm.

Later we appeared face to face with Sona, weird, there are two...

"Derek, you are surprisingly good even with heavy restrictions placed on specifically you."

"They aren't restrictions to me."

I then see Issei on the verge of being passes out so

"Ise, you should retire. You're going to pass out or be forcefully retired."

He looked at me and Rias who nodded and obliged

 **[Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn has retired]**

"There are two Sona's how strange..."

"Where?!"

"Well, one is right in front of us and one is on the roof. So probably the one on the roof because nobody would be stupid enough to face to face..."

Right before Rias could say anything I teleported to the roof and tossed a knife at Sona

The other Sona then disappeared and went back to full consciousness in front of me with the knife in her torso.

She then looks at me and mouths out words that I couldn't hear and then she glowed white

 **[Resign confirmed, Rias Gremory Wins]**

* * *

While walking through the medical infirmary I walked into Saji's room. He was unconscious. I felt bad for him because he put his life on the line for his and Sona's dream. I used senjustu to heal him and left.

Later in the day we went back on the train to return. I then went on a couch and took a nap. But a few minutes late I felt something curl on front of me. I open my eyes and see Koneko curled up in front of me. I smiled, put my arms around her which she accepted. I then curl my tail around her and she did the same on my arm.

""Nya.""

* * *

 **Well that sums it up. I might have rushed it a bit, blame me all you want.**

 **I have school so, although it might not affect my writing directly, it will affect the time of when I write and release**

 **Have a good day now**

 **Bye Bye**


	8. Chapter 8 : Murderer

**This cruel cruel world has decided to make school exist.**

 **Also Thank You for my milestone of 1k views. I'm surprised that 1000 of you would take your time to read my story.**

 **Enough of the grovelling so**

 **Enjoy :P**

* * *

Summer break has ended. I decided to go downstairs in the morning and make myself a drink. I then went to the living room and sat on the couch. Then a few minutes later, everyone was called for breakfast.

During breakfast, Issei was telling everyone about his dream and how Diodara Astaroth was going to marry Asia.

"Don't worry Ise, I'm not planning to get married any time soon."

Koneko then turned to me on my lap and gave me a bewildered expression, I shrugged it off.

"You know Ise, you should quit grovelling, I know how to get him killed in a matter of minutes and in about 216 ways.

"You are always prepared aren't you."

"No, I just know his secrets."

I then pull out my phone but Koneko snatches it and somehow unlocks it... I never told her the PIN...

"Err Koneko, how do you know my phone PIN?"

"...I spy on you."

Good thing it's a new phone and nothing important is on it. Wait... Going through the camera...

She then raises the camera up and takes a picture.

"Really? A selfie?"

"Yes. This will look great on your facebook account."

She then starts logging in

"How do you know this information?"

"...It was on a piece of paper on your table."

Dammit...

She then posts the picture and sends it to... Ravel...

The post says [Suck it]

Then she puts the phone back in to my pocket. Right before I could say anything she feeds me. I don't know why...

Later, we went to school with Koneko hugging on to my arm. No matter how hard I try, she won't get off.

Soon, we met this Shidou Irina person. Apparently she's the one who was with Xenovia in the Kokabiel incident helping out.

She then went on rambling about what happened after, how she was crying for seven days about the death of God and how she became a reincarnated angel with a system similar to the evil pieces.

Soon later, we were put in to rooms were people were chosen to participate in this "Sports Festival"...

None of the activities interested me, but Koneko and Gasper rose their hands for the "Bread Eating Race"...

I could see why...

While walking out I see that Xenovia and Irina were bolting across the track field as I see three people watching them... Those three...

So I then walked up right behind them and kneed them all in the back, forcing senjutsu in to their back so bad that they cringed and fell to the floor squirming around. I then stare at them in pity and walked away.

Then some fangirl approached me. Apparently she was from the Kendo club...

"What can I do for you?"

I then pointed to the now recovering three now standing up and say with the most shyest voice I could make

"Errr, T-those t-three are bullying me..."

She then whistled and the whole club chased after the three.

Ouch...

After school was over, we all returned to the club room to our surprise, we were up against in a rating game, Diodara Astaroth

I turned to Issei, I saw that he had an angered glare once he heard the name, I put my hand on his shoulder, sending relaxed waves of Ki through his body making him calm down. Soon after I hovered above the couch and took a nap. But soon after I was yanked down by Koneko-chan that hugged on to me tightly and wouldn't let go, so I gave up and slept on the couch.

Once I woke up I saw that everyone was assembled

Issei was talking to Rias about Sairaorg and how powerful he was.

A few minutes later a magical circle appeared in the room. I then moved behind the circle and hovered in the air watching his movements.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. I want to trade bishops."

"Iyaaan! d-does he mean me?!" Gasper said in a terrified tone

Issei patted him on the head

"No, he doesn't."

"You want Asia don't you?"

"Aaah, straight to the point I see, I will be tradin-"

"Sorry I'm not interested in trading you. Asia is a valued servant, and is like a little sister to me."

"Is it because of her ability? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?"

"Both."

"Very well then. But I won't give up yet."

He then approaches Asia and sweet talks her, but, Issei cuts him off, trying to stop him

"Let go of me! I feel a bit sickened to be touched by a filthy dragon."

 **SLAP**

"Don't say that to him!"

"I see. I understand. Then how about this. In the next match, I will defeat Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei. Then I would like you, Asia, to answer my love."

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!"

"Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei. In the next match, I will defeat you."

"Diodora Astaroth. I will show you the power of the dragon which you called filthy to the fullest extent!"

Azazel then breaks the glaring showdown and says

"The game will be in 5 days. It's set in stone."

Diodara then walks back to were he came from, he looks at me and double takes then went into his magic circle and left.

* * *

Later that evening Koneko and I were asked to respond to a contract. Who would of guessed it. Cosplaying...

After a long hour of that we walked outside. Sitting outside was... The Vali team

"Hey, you here to get your ass kicked a second time?"

"I'd rather not. I'm here to warn you-"

"I don't need a warning, I can tell that Diodara has Ophis' snake. I plan on forcefully removing it from him during the game."

"Smart and strong, Koneko is very lucky to have you as a friend."

"Well, I think we should be going now, see you soon."

We then use a magic circle and arrived back at the club room

"Before you say anything Rias, something will happen during the rating game. I'd rather not bring Asia in to the game if you can."

"No, I intend on bringing her."

"Very well then..."

* * *

Later in the day Ravel busts in to the door of my room with Koneko on top of me. The second I woke up I saw Ravel glaring at Koneko.

"What did you do to her Koneko?"

"...I bragged to her about what we were doing together. Alot."

So she had a crush on me even after I murdered her friends? How dedicated.

Ravel then stomps forward and moves Koneko aside and shoves a cake in my face.

"Eat it!"

I summon a knife and cut a slice of it and ate it. Wow... This is actually pretty good.

"It's good."

She then smiles and hugs me tight, but Koneko then tackled her fighting over me.

A few minutes after, they both sit on the floor exhausted.

I then went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Rating Game Day**

We walked in to the magic circle and instantly appeared in a place that looks like it's from greek mythology. I then notice thousands of presences around.

"It's a set up... I knew it."

I then put force fields around everyone

I then see Diodara dive for Asia and grab her.

Then I used a chain to latch on to Diodara and pulled him to me to punch him.

He fell to the floor laughing

"Haahahahahah, is this all you got low-class devil?"

"You should submit to royalty more often."

I show him an Infinity Crest on my hand, but it was blue instead

"Y-y-you're O-Ophis' B-brother?!"

"Yea, what about it?"

He then makes a leap for Asia and disappears with her

"Damn, should've killed him sooner."

Then we were surrounded by an army of Mid and High-class devils

Just about they were about to attack

"SUBMIT!"

One of my cruel spells instantly summoned white chains and impaled every unit around the air. I pull them down and cast another spell.

{Light of the Gate...}

{Power of the Malicous Gods...}

{Karna Masta...}

{These Fools...}

{Stand in Our Way...}

Blood instantly splattered everywhere with a gory mess

Everybody stared at me in disbelief

"Ara ara, looks like I wasn't needed here."

An old man came towards me. Odin...

"Next time, can you use a less messy spell?"

"No can do old man." As I walked towards the stairs.

[Hey, can you hear me?]

[Azazel eh?]

[I know that there are things you want to say, but hear me out. This Rating Game has received an assault from the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade. The field you guys are at, and the special field where the VIP room is, are flooded with devils from the Old-Maou faction. But this is something we anticipated before hand. Currently, all the factions are working together to defeat the Old-Maou faction.]

[Errr, I sort of wiped half of their "Army" out]

[What?!]

[Yea, true story, I used one of my mid-tier spells and instantly killed them all, oh and you might want to clean this up later.]

[Well, since you're with the Gremory peerage I entrust you to protect them.]

[No promises!]

[Heh, helpful as always Derek.]

"Alright, just follow me and you probably won't get killed."

They all followed me up the staircase

[Hey Rias Gremory and her servants.]

"What's up whore, can't even fight me one on one."

[Hahaha, Sekiryuutei. You won't find me no matter whether you look around or not. I'm waiting at the end of another shrine for all of you. –Let's play. It's a substitute for the Rating Game which has been cancelled.]

[Let's have a match while using our "pieces". The rule is that you can't use the same pieces again until you reach where I am at. Other than that, anything is okay. For the first match, I will be sending my 8 [Pawns] and 2 [Rooks]. By the way all of my [Pawns] have promoted to a [Queen]. Hahaha, it's 8 [Queens] from the beginning but that is okay right? After all, Rias Gremory is a young devil famous for possessing powerful servants.]

I then respond with

"How about, I kill all of them?"

[Pfft like you ca-]

The second he says it I use ultimate black magic and destroy both the platforms that his pieces were once standing on

"Well, now that is done, I'll transport you all towards Diodara."

I replace everybody with a shadow and move them all to Diodara

"He's all yours Issei." I then summon a throne of crystal and sit on it

"Thanks."

"Oh and I forgot one thing."

I move my hand towards him and used both the infinity sign and the white 8 sign in one hand

"GAAAAaaaaaah!"

I forcefully ripped the snake inside him out through his stomach causing heavy organ damage and bleeding

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"I took out your snake. You are so weak, I'm ashamed that my sis actually gave you the snake."

I grab the snake and disintegrate it turning it to dust.

"Okay Ise, now you can beat him up."

After 5 minutes of roughing Diodara up he lies on the wall still bleeding. I then walk up to him

"Your fault for not recognizing me."

I then kick him a few times as he coughs up more blood.

"That's enough Derek!"

I then turn to Asia who was imprisoned in such a poorly prepared prison of some sort.

"Release!"

The bonds then turn to dust and turn back to Diodara

"I-impossible..."

"I'm the one who gives snakes to idiot. I just choose not to."

I then pull out a knife and slit his throat, killing him.

"Alrighty, let's go now."

"But first I need to pray."

The second sshe walks near the wall I felt a presence nearby so I shoved Asia aside

I was hit by the beam but I was in the Dimensional Gap, How pathetic...

I use a spell to get out and appeared behind the man who tried to kill me

"Fool, he's probably dead by now"

I tap him on the shoulder.

"WHA-"

I instantly kick him to the floor and summon Pure Black Chains restricting him of any movements.

"Well, now it's time to remove your snake."

I then use the two spells and rip the snake out damaging his vital organs.

"GAAAAAAAAAaaaah!"

"This is what you get for trying to kill Ophis' brother... Me!"

"You done fucked up." Issei said looking at both of us

"Today's the end my friend."

I throw a knife on his foot

"GAAAAaaah!"

Then his other foot

"GAAAAaaaah!"

"Now time to break all your bones "Real Maou"".

"Fuuuck you!"

"I hate you too~"

I break all his ribs, leg and arm bones

"58!? Is that all you got?! Weak, weak, weak, weak, How weak can you get?!"

He was unconscious as everyone was watching the show

"Well, time to clean up here."

I put deep cuts in to his arms and waited for him to regain consciousness

"Well, time for the finishing act!"

I summon a box of salt and pour it all over his gashes

 **"GAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"**

Wow he's in quite the agony.

Once he calmed down, he was panting and breathing heavily.

"Well, since I feel bad for you... I'll kill you."

I then stabbed his neck piercing the jugular vein and letting him bleed out.

We then went outside- Oh it's my sister

"I'm going to attend to my own business, go ahead without me."

"Alright."

I then transport right next to my sister

"Is it here?"

"Yea."

We look in the sky and see Great Red flying in the atmosphere but only for a glimpse

"One day we will return to-"

"A world of silence."

"I'm going to leave now brother, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon then sis."

Without a trace she disappeared.

I then saw Issei speak with Vali and bumped fists.

What a good way to end...

* * *

 **Well, two chapters in a day, I am rushing myself to do a few more chapters for compensation in advance.**

 **Well hope you enjoyed this and leave a review of your opinion**

 **That's it for now**

 **Bye Bye :P**


	9. Chapter 9 : Found

**I have nothing to do...**

 **Might as well write a story... Most of my stories in the future will most likely include an ability from Derek such as chains, extreme power, high skill/ Intelligence or some hidden potential. But the knife throwing is a trait that is unique to Derek and only him.**

 **Enjoy :P**

* * *

I was bored so I had two choices.

Dominate an arcade... OR... Rob a bank...

I heard that when Rias said that devils fulfill desires, grant desires and do whatever they please.

I felt like robbing a bank, so I summoned the gun that beat Phoenix. I then stood up and walked to my cabinet full of masks-

"Where do you think you're going?" Issei appeared right behind me

"Oh! Perfect timing Ise, I want you to take this gun and rob a bank with me!~"

"HELL NO!"

"Oh, well, I'll go ask Saji then, I'll make a deal to teach him my skills and some tricks I haven't shown you yet."

"Fine with me."

I then summon a magic circle and appear in Saji's room.

"Surprise!"

"Gaaaa- What's on your mind Derek?"

"You're going to rob a bank with me Saji-senpai!~"

I toss the gun in to his hands and handed him a bandanna.

"Tell me you're joking."

"Oh, yes I am not joking airhead, I've already made all the preparations and all we need to do is walk in, kill a few people and walk out." With a smile

"Why do you say it like it's so simple?"

"Because, I'm here to make a deal with you. You help me, and I'll teach you how to use the chain/hook skill I have and maybe shape shifting and you help me do what I'm doing."

"Shape shifting does sound fun. But why are we robbing a bank exactly?"

"Cuz~ Arcades are boring and I get tickets too easily."

"Wait, What? Arcades are boring and too easy?"

"Yea, yea, I get the jackpot every time. I have about 200,000 tickets at home."

"That's nice to know..."

"So are we going or not?"

"HELL NO! Go do something else like burn Issei's collection of porn!"

"Hmmm... Good idea, I'll go do that. Bye bye Saji-senpai!" I wink at him and go back in to my magic circle

Back at the house, I walk in to Issei's room

"What are you doing here?"

Issei is standing at the doorway staring at me next to his box of *ahem, illicit collection

I then raise a lighter and turned it on

"Don't you dare!"

He then walks closer to me, but I move the lighter closer to the box

He then backs off.

"Saji-senpai gave me the idea, but this is simply for my enjoyment~"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too~"

I then light the box on fire and a few seconds later, the box became ash

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

He then starts to chase me but I run past him and through the door and then slamming it on his face

"Err... You might want to get that fixed..."

* * *

A few minutes later I heard Issei crying in his room while sitting down on the nearest couch

"What's wrong with him?" Akeno asked

"Err... Well... I sort of destroyed something important to him."

"Ara ara, I think we found ourselves another sadist eh?"

"I wouldn't exactly say sadist... I would say... err... fine, sadist."

A few hours past and Issei was still crying

"...Disgusting. Although I want to know what you exactly did though."

"I sneaked in to his room, burned some of his stuff and ran."

I then toss a cookie to her and she starts nibbling on it

"Isn't he over-reacting a bit?" Akeno questioned

"...You do not know to what extent a pervert's mind will go up to."

"That's right... Which reminds me, I need to be somewhere. See ya."

I then walk to a factory somewhere. I was following the presence of my sister

Right inside the factory I was attacked by an old man. I instantly summoned a knife and tossed it towards him, hitting his shoulder. He slumped over and fell the the floor leaning on a wall.

"Tsk tsk, Why is the hero faction trying to kill me huh?"

"We only seek to purify devils."

"Hmm, looks like my knife hasn't stunned you completely so just in case..."

I chain him on to the wall

"Hmm, to kill or not to kill is the question. But you might have some answers so..."

"GAAAAaaaah!"

A knife is now stuck in his chest

"I know my sister is around here, so you might as well talk."

"O-Ophis i-is o-on a tree and observing you."

"Oh okay then, if she's observing me- Oh! Today is your lucky day then!"

I then bat him with the bottom of my knife and instantly knock him unconscious, I then release him and go to my sister.

"Why is everyone so weak sis?"

"Because I'm guessing, you're too strong?"

"Hmm, makes sense I guess. So, why did you come here?"

"I am just here to check up on you brother."

"Well, good to know, but why get me to come all the way here and tell me that?"

"I guess I forgot the reason..."

"Well, I'm going to take my leave now, see you soon sis."

"See you soon..."

* * *

Ahh, my bed... A perfect place to nap. I then lie down on my bed and try to fall asleep. The second I was about to fall asleep

*Shuffle *Shuffle *Shuffle

Huh? What?

I then turn my head to face the noise. I then see Koneko. Staring at me.

"Uhm, how can I hel-"

She instantly cut me off by putting her lips on mine. She then moves back and goes back to staring at me

"Uhmm, What's going on Koneko?"

"...I want to ask you out on a d-date."

...Wow, straight to the point I see, Hmm, how do I respond to this

"Sure, how about tomorro-"

"Deal!"

Wow, she actually wants to, she didn't even pause...

"Well, goodnight then."

As I go back to sleep, Koneko curls up in me.

* * *

The next day. While I was still sleeping...

 **ZAP**

"OWWW! Koneko!"

She hit me with an electric racket. :(

"We are going on the date."

"Where exactly?"

"...Akeno said that a date is where you go shopping and go to a restaurant and socialize with eachother."

Oh noes, shopping, the bane of my existence *Gasp

"But I don't wanna go shopping."

"Too bad." As she smirked at me

I try to make a break for it, Guess what...

I felt metal cling to my arm

She uses my own weapon against me...

She then drags me back to her and then hugs on to my arm.

We then started to walk around a clothing store. She forced me to wear a dark grey hoodie with neko ears.

When is this nightmare ever going to end

She then comes out with a white hoodie with neko ears.

After a few hours later we finally finish and I pay for the stuff at the counter.

"So... Where are we going to eat?"

"...Sushi."

Of course fish, it's always fish, cat cravings...

We then go towards the closest sushi restaurant and order our things.

"...So, how's the date?" Koneko asked me while tilting her head to the side

"You did what you wanted, so after this, I do want I want. So, I really don't know yet, but it's going uphill so far."

"...Oh? Is that so? What things are we going to do after then?"

"Probably going to the arcade to get rid of my tickets."

"...Okay."

Something tells me that she has never been at an arcade before...

"Have you ever been at an arcade before?"

"...No."

"I'll show you after this." I smiled

Our meals arrived and we ate.

After we finished I signaled the waitress and put the money on the table and left.

A few minutes later we arrived at the arcade

"If it isn't the local arcade god?"

The woman at the counter stated

"What? Want me to show off?"

I then put a coin in one of the machines, turned my back on it and pressed the button.

Jackpot...

a few thousand tickets came out of the machine and Koneko was staring at me in disbelief

I then hand her the tickets and tell her to get whatever she wants from the prizes.

She points to... a plush doll that looks like me...

I then turn to the woman at the counter... Raynare...

"DAMMIT AZAZEL!"

Raynare then bursts out laughing and hands Koneko the doll.

"So, how are you holding up after your fiasco trying to kill me?"

"Well, I was saved by one of my buddies Mittelt and brought back to Azazel."

"Yea, and why work here?"

"Azazel told me that you would be here in the afternoon."

"Why are you here?"

Her face then turns in to a sincere expression.

"I'm here to apologize, I know that you probably won't forgive me for trying to kill you. Azazel told me that the job was meant to be surveillance to watch over you. But Kokabiel, the person you just took out with one move, twisted around the orders and made it an order to kill you."

"I won't forgive you right away, although I left you on the verge of death. I see that as an atonement. All I can say is, thanks for spending your time to look for me and apologize. I hope that we can come to good terms together."

"Ditto."

"Well, I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye."

I then gesture Koneko to follow me.

Once we got back to the house I took a big sigh and returned to my room.

Koneko then entered with a box filled with her things and dumped it right in front of me.

"Let me guess, you're going to live in my room from now on whether I like it or not."

"Yep." Not even a single pause

"I'll start helping then." I sighed out

After a few minutes of arranging, I was exhausted. We ended up moving two wardrobes in the room and re-arranging everything around.

At the end, I fell on to my bed and looked at the new 80" Flat screen in the room

"...Derek?"

"Yea?"

"...Can we watch this movie?"

I look at the movie nam-

Fifty-shades of grey

"Uhm, no. Where did you get it anyways?"

"...I took it from Issei's room."

I grab the disk and throw it out the window.

"You know what? I think I'm just going to go to bed alright?"

"...Okay."

I then curl up on the bed and Koneko does the same as we snuggled together.

"Goodnight Koneko."

"Goodnight Derek."

We both kiss and then go to sleep.

* * *

 **Well sometimes, I feel like I shouldn't add heavily gruesome and bloody chapters, so I'm bound to eventually make a chapter that shows the good side of our protagonist.**

 **Well, now it's guaranteed that Koneko will be in the harem, if there is one.**

 **I plan to make a standalone with the neko couple your thoughts**

 **Write what you think about the chapter in a review.**

 **A second story that I plan on making. I plan on it to be either a crossover of Tokyo Ghoul and DxD, or something else I have in mind but can't put up to terms with it.**

 **I also know that I seem like I'm active all the time. I'm not, I just spend my free time doing this because I have nothing else to do that I enjoy.**

 **That is all for now**

 **Bye Bye :P**


	10. Chapter 10 : Blood?

**Well, Sorta just jotting down what comes to mind...**

 **Some I instantly regret, but too lazy to go back and fix it...**

 **I feel stressed.**

 **But putting that aside, I hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

Well, today I get to do whatever I want since Issei and everyone else had to go to a meet and greet sort of event.

Hmm who knew that Issei could get such popularity, even with such dirty reasons.

So I feel like I should bother Saji-senpai in place of ripping the soul out of Issei.

What should I do...

Shape shift as Sona, no... bad idea...

Spook him? No... that was worse than the first idea...

Maybe not the best idea to even rip his heart out... I mean, he gave me the idea.

OH! Which reminds me, I want ice cream, ice cream always makes everybody happy!

I walk to the freezer.

No ice... cream...?

DAMMIT ISSEI

He found out my weakness...

I feel sad...

Well, guess I'm going to loom on the couch now.

Just sitting here doing nothing.

No ice cream, no life...

Wait! There's a party where... Issei is?

FUN!

A magic circle appears and I hop right in to it.

 **BOOM**

"YAY! FUN! What did I miss?"

"Oh, Derek, you see that white guy?"

"Mhmm?"

"I want you to beat him up!"

"Okay... But beating someone up... That's called bullying, killing is a different story."

"Whatever, do whatever you want."

Hmm a measly knife won't be able to best this guy. For once I can actually try so...

{Bearer of the burden of resurrection}

{With a memory that shall be soiled}

{Children worthy of my creation}

{My name is Derek}

{Release the fallen god who craves destruction}

 **"WAIT WHAT?"**

Everyone exclaims out

I hold out my hand.

A sword comes out and appears on my hand

Nothing fancy about it

"HAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

I poke a nearby rock next to me with my sword

It turns to dust

"It was at that moment, that Loki fucked up." Issei quoted

Then the sword turns in to a burning green and white.

"Soul Mutation..."

Then the sword that was once in my hands split in to a few thousand swords

"These are the souls I stole from the Khaos Brigade invasion. Enjoy the show."

Then the swords surrounded Loki

 **SPLAT**

Blood... a few hundred swords impaled the evil god

"I can keep him alive, or kill him. Your choice- oh nevermind, times up."

The evil god had turned to dust

"Fade away."

The swords disappear

 **Cut**

"Oh..."

One last sword cut my cheek and hit the ground

I grab it and snap it in half

"Well... This is the first..."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I saw my blood..."

"Really?"

"Soo red..."

"I think he's gone cray-cray Rias."

* * *

 **Issei's P.O.V**

"Sooo red..."

Uhm, I don't know what to say

"Why didn't you tell me what it's like to bleed? It feels weird... but good at the same time..."

Oh shit... He's emo

"I want to feel it again!"

Nonononono don't pull out the knife

"Yay! Knife fun!"

I grab the knife and throw it aside

"No. No. Just no. Bad."

He looks at me and frowns.

"Ha ha ha... So funny... The best part is the tingly sensation."

This kid... Must be the emo of the emos

"Hahaha! Love the feeling."

What?! Where did he get a second knife from?!"

He starts cutting his arm but Koneko grabs the knife away.

"Awww... I was getting to the good part..."

His eyes were like staring into an abyss.

"...Stop it. You are not Derek."

"Fun fun fun... The fun never ends does it?"

"Asia, can you heal him?"

"Yes."

"Aww... I was getting to the good part..."

"Were going home."

"But I don't wanna!" He pouted out

"Drag him to the circle."

"NOOOOooooo! I don't wanna! Sis! Help me!"

I think he's officially lost his mind

After a few moments of struggle, we got him to the circle and came back home

He instantly ran to the corner of the room

"Ha ha ha... No one can enter this corner or leave it..."

He must have top of the level hemophobia... Who knew he reacts to sight of his own blood

Koneko walked up to me and said

"...What do you think if you poured rubbing alcohol on him?"

"I think he'll either kill you or leave you barely alive."

"Great, thanks for volunteering Ise, now do it."

How straight forward that was. She hands me a bottle of medical alcohol and left

Sigh* now to the part where I die

I walk right up to him

 **CLANG**

A bladed chain with barbs all around it hit the wall next to me about a millimeter away

"He he he... Did you not hear me? No one can enter this corner or leave it..."

"Oh. Sorry about that then."

I quickly scurried away back to everyone else

"Yea, I think that won't work."

"Got any better ideas then?"

"Hmm, he did say sister quite a bit ago. We could get Ophis to help..."

"And how will we find the Infinite Dragon God. She can't exactly appear out of nowhere." Rias commented

I then look back at Derek pointing at the window

"Yay! Sis is here!"

"Oh... I take that back."

Ophis then walks in through the door and looks at Derek

"Oh... Now I remember... That was supposed to happen..."

"Great. Thanks for the small talk and all, but can you help us?"

"Nope..."

"Then how can he return to normal?"

"Either wait it out... for a month or two... Or knock him out... I highly doubt the last option because you are all too weak to do so."

"Sis. Can I have some tea?"

"Of course."

Ophis walks to the kitchen and we follow

"Can't we drug the tea?"

"He'll know, he's a neko you know."

"Wait. Can't you knock him out Ophis?"

"No... It would be a challenge even for me. He equals my power."

Wow. Just wow.

"Fun fun fun fun... Buckets of fun!"

"Is it possible to socialize him out of his current state?"

"I don't understand..."

"Like... I don't know... talk him out of it?"

"I'd like to see you try... I mean. Look at him."

I look to my right and see him smearing blood all over himself

"He he he... sooo pretty."

He then looks at me and stares at me

"Do I look pretty?"

"Uh-"

"...You look nice Derek."

Thank you Koneko for saving me

"That kitty is nice... Unlike hedgehog."

Oh nice... wait what?!

"What?"

"Hedgehog... Hed-gy-hog."

"That's rude." Rias interrupted

"What's rude? Wookie."

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"Oh! OH! I got a poem for you : Blondes are wild, Brunettes are true, But you never can tell what a redhead will do."

"Don't be so mean Derek." Asia called out

"Who's talking? Oh it's a yellow mop..."

Asia then teared up and sat down beside Rias who is still recovering from the comeback damage

"Ara ara that's enough now."

"What is a crow doing here sis?"

Akeno then widened her eyes and sat down beside the two traumatized victims

"Alright, shut up already!" Xenovia exclaimed

"Why is there a- Oh... Oh... I see, It's my new blue jay I wanted like 17 years ago! Thanks sis!"

"No problem..."

Xenovia dropped to her knees and started sobbing

"Now now, don't be so harsh Derek." Kiba tried reasoning

"I only remember buying one mop though..." Derek then tilted his head in confusion. Kiba on the other hand just gave up.

"Hey! Box boy! Why do you have my candy?"

"I-I-I was just looking at it!"

Derek clicked his fingers and the candy instantly disappeared

Gasper then hid inside his box

"Sis, where's my tea?"

Ophis then walked up to him and gave him the cup.

Ophis then walks up to us.

"What did you do to the drink?"

"I spiked it, but with undetectable magic."

"Sis! Why does this tea taste so stra-"

 **Collapse**

"Oh, ok..."

I then see Koneko walking up to Derek now passed out

"Huh!? Who's there?" Derek muttered out, but unconsciously

And then she put a blanket over him and snuggled in between him

Awww, so romantic

"...Ise, no lechery, not with him and I or I'll kill you."

I then instantly twitch my head away and start walking.

* * *

 **Koneko P.O.V**

What should I do?

I think I should ask him on a date.

No, that's too sudden, especially right after another one

I never got to know his likes and dislikes, but he know mine

I think I should go spying on him.

No, he'll know, he know senjutsu way to well, even better than big sis

Should I ask Ophis?

No, she'll tell me to find out myself

I can only guess that he likes fish, like me

Neko life

Well, I guess I'll never find out. Time to go to sleep then

* * *

 **Derek's P.O.V**

I wake up to see myself in a corner with Koneko in a futon.

"Good morning...?"

"Derek is so cuddly... nya..."

Wow, she has a tight grip on me... Gonna be hard to get out

Well, since it's too early I might as well just stay

Right when I was about to sleep

"...Derek?"

"Yea?"

"...Do you want to go on a date again?"

"Any time Koneko. Just tell me when and where."

"...Alright, I'm glad. I don't know when."

"Take as long as you want Koneko."

I then get up and go to my room and change in to my clothes

 **Knock knock click**

The door opens to show a small figure, blonde hair with twin tails

Ravel then walks in to the room and stares at my body

"Uhm, could you turn around for a sec Ravel?"

She nodded and turned around

I then finish changing

"Okay, so what's on your mind?"

"Although I'm not supposed to-"

What?

"Be around you, -I still have feelings t-towards you. Y-you won't forget me right?"

Forbidden love... Classic

"Don't worry, I wouldn't forget you."

"T-thanks."

She then leaves and somehow I feel someone right behind me

"Hey Koneko."

"Hello Derek."

I then turn around and sit on my bed.

"Soo... What do you want?"

She spoke words but I couldn't hear it but I decided that it wasn't something I should know

"...What were you doing with Ravel?"

"Just a reunion, nothing that important."

"...Really? That's good. I actually thought that she was going to make a move on you" She muttered out quietly

"Don't worry you're my first priority Koneko." I gently pet her head

"...Thank you."

"Well, it's time for school now. Oh and by the way, you might want to watch out for unusable lockers, Ise might be hiding there."

"...Okay then. i always wondered, how do you know all of this?"

"I can hear a lot of things, my hearing is above neko average. Oh and I know people."

"...Okay then, I trust your judgement."

I then grab my stuff and head for the door

"...Hey Derek?" I feel a tug on my shirt

"Yea?"

"...What was it like for you when we first met?"

"It felt like you forced yourself on to me..."

"...Oh..."

"But now. Everything has changed, because of one person, you."

She smiled at me

we then pulled each other in and shared a deep kiss

* * *

 **I gotta stop binge watching anime...**

 **Once I start a series, I won't stop until I finish it**

 **Buuuut... After all of the episodes are watched, I feel like there is nothing to life anymore.**

 **Then I get into another series and the loop continues...**

 **How does this relate?**

 **I'm fucking tired...**

 **And that's pretty much it...**

 **Oh and yes, Derek never saw his own blood. Apparently I had the 'unique' idea of doing this because, he tortures others. So why not put him in a similar situation? But it isn't how most people would react**

 **Time to go to sleep. Relieve the stress**

 **Review at your leisure**

 **Bye Bye :P**


	11. Chapter 11 : Stab Happy

**Fml**

 **I feel that my other fic will be a better piece of work, after all, first fic was just an idea that came to my head. Amy the blind fox was something I always wanted to write**

 **I'm going to start needing suggestions.**

 **I don't know what to say**

 **Well, I'll try my best to stay with the story line**

 **I do admit that I have my mess ups here and there**

 **I don't read my writing to begin with**

 **Well, Enjoy-Oh shit. Forgot where I was at.**

* * *

Right after school I see Issei walk in with brutal injuries.

I see Koneko walk up to me and give me money. Issei's money to be exact

"You set me up!" Issei yelled out

"Yep."

"God dammit Oww! Why do you always have to ruin my day?!"

"Because you ruin everyone else's."

"How are you qualified as an existence?!"

Damn that is cruel... Towards me...

"Well... Technically yes and no. In fact I should have died along with the race but I preferred to live."

"That knife throwing shit? Damn you."

Issei begins to charge me

 **Crash**

The glass broke and a bullet hole appeared on the floor

"Yay, she's finally here!"

Issei stopped in front of me

"Who is she? And is she cute?"

"She is Reki, one of my friends from a long time ago, and working with me via contract. Oh, and she's also the reason why I know everything."

"Damn you."

He looks through the window and on top of a skyscraper a few blocks away, a flash appeared showing her location

I give a thumbs up towards the flash and turn back to Issei

"Aww, don't be like that, it's only a small job, for a good price."

I feel a tug on my shirt and turned to see the white haired girl

"...How did you meet?"

We met through our first kiss, shit... I can't tell her that

"We met through a contract before."

"...Oh."

I turn to see Issei trying to peek out the window, trying not to get shot but a few minutes later we hear a knock on the door

I open the door and Reki appears in the room

"Hello."

"Sheesh. She's just like Koneko. But with blue hair and not much of a loli-"

Issei was instantly whacked by the two and was instantly silenced

"Welcome back."

"Good to see an old friend- wait, give me a second."

She stands up and beats Issei with the back of her rifle before turning back to me

"Ouch..."

We then hear the door opening, Rias and the rest of her peerage appeared

"Who is she?" Rias instantly called out

"She's Reki, a friend and my contract killer."

"That's good to know. Now, back to the topic, today we are going to obtain our familiars."

Oh, that. Reki and I already have familiars though...

Everybody summons their familiars, including us two

"Derek? When did you get a familiar?!"

Both Reki and I have the same familiar, an eagle

"How else do I have the ability to screw everybody over? I use this to give me the exact positioning to throw my knives. And that's also why she is just as good as me in terms of skill."

Issei and Asia don't have familiars. Not anything abnormal.

We enter the magic circle. How does Reki enter it? I casted a spell on her.

We enter some forest in the night.

"Don't get your hopes up Issei, any familiar that does something lecherous to a woman will die in a matter of minutes."

Issei then turns to me with a hmm, what do I call it... Angry and sad expression

"Boo! You're no fun-"

 **BANG**

"Done." Was all that my sniper said

"Did I ever mention how much I hate you Der- **GAAAH** "

Oooh... Reki shot him with a stun gun.

I then turn to the neutralized Issei

"Don't piss her off... Believe me, past experiences."

We turn to the tree Reki is on. Positioned on that tree was a table and a cup of tea. She sipped the cup of tea with her left hand and shot the rifle with her right, neutralizing a small dragon.

"Oooh! That is a sprite dragon. Very rare!" Someone came out of the shadows

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Zatooji the familiar master and a devil in training!"

He continued

"You! Young lady. What is it that you desire? I suggest something like the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat"

"Something cute."

"Of course milady."

He points to the neutralized dragon and turns to Issei

"You! What do you want?"

"A cute female beauty please."

"You never change do you Issei?"

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen? You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities."

I hear Issei mutter under his breath a screw you to Satooji

We were then gestured to follow Satooji but I decided not to as everyone else left, except for Reki and I

"Wanna capture Tiamat?"

"Sure, got nothing else to do."

We go to the cave. It looks like it's supposed to be intimidating from the outside. Dead bodies everywhere, blood stains. Words that say leave now. Hydrogen bombs. Nothing out of the normal. Well except for the teddy bear that is staring at me 20 miles away on top of a tree branch.

"Okay, so the sign says do not enter. I think they need a new sign. It's too red."

"These bones are fancy."

I look at her poking at some bones with a stick

She doesn't seem interested in this. Hmm, must be too easy for us then.

OH! I got an idea. Might as well just check up on Rias and co. to see how they're doing.

Trees. Trees. Trees. Green. Slime- Wait...

"Reki. I find it unusual to see you doing jobs and leaving loose ends."

"It multiplied."

Dammit. And I thought I was supposed to ruin Issei's day.

I walk closer to the group and Koneko instantly bolts towards me and clinging on to me

"Err Koneko. What's this about?"

She points to Issei who looks like he just conquered the whole world

I walk up to him and hammered his head

"OWW! What was that for?!"

"You're one to talk."

"Oh? I'm one to talk? Says the lolicon."

Oh now he just done did it.

I leak out a unimaginable amount of ki and glare at him with the most threatening face possible

Then I go to a demented smile as I summon a falchion.

"Can you repeat that please?"

I see Issei now sweating bullets as I continue

"If you're wondering if I will kill you. That is an understatement. This is a falchion specifically made for you to feel pain. You cannot die to this sword. Just a feeling of being on the verge of death, bleeding profusely, being maimed or psychological trauma. Only sold for $99.99. hehe."

"He he he... shit..."

"Oh and I almost forgot. Viewer discretion is advised."

As I turn to everybody and look at them with a smile everything blacks out in to complete darkness. With everyone having no visibility of us.

"Now. I almost forgot. In order for you to stay sane. I will need you to count down from 1000 by 7, cuz you're going to be in a long fucking torture session pal."

"Draig! Help me would you!?"

 **[Sorry... Erm, Try not to kill my partner would you?]**

"No promises. Now Issei, start counting down."

"No..."

 **STAB**

"FUCK! ALRIGHT FINE, 993"

 **STAB STAB STAB STAB**

* * *

A few hundred stabs later

"209..."

"Aww... He feinted. That's sad. I thought he could make it to 202."

I release the darkness and a few minutes later, Issei wakes up. But cannot move

"Note to self, do not piss off Derek in any way possible." Rias was writing down on a non-existent notepad

"Now. Where was I? Oh yeah, Issei doesn't need to remember this now does he? Might as well inject a 'little' bit of LSD in his system."

"Wait what-"

I open my school uniform and inside was...

"What. The. Fuck." Even the sadist Akeno said with widened eyes

Inside my blazer was all needles. Seriously, inside was rows and rows full of needles.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to inject... Let's see... 1... 7... 56... 231! 231 needles. Nothing of concern."

"Aren't you going a bit overboard Derek?" Rias was trying to avoid this as much as possible

"Nope. This is under-board in my terms."

"Are you for fucking real?"

"Yea, yea true story. You know, a few days ago, I saw a note under my door with Issei's hand writing. It said lolicon. On all 231 notes he gave to me. You know. Bullying is a bad thing these days Rias. You should know that. He's your servant, you discipline him." As I stabbed Issei unconscious with my 42nd needle

"Why are there so many rainbowwwssss..." The unconscious boy said

"Yea... I think I added a bit too much morphine." 124th needle

"Gaaah... Get those bunnies away... They're too bright..."

"And probably some drugs I didn't bother looking at." 198th needle

"Why are those teddy bears green...?"

"Aaaand, maaybee I sort of overdosed him, and maaaybee he will die. But don't worry. He's a devil, devils don't die that easily do they?" 231st needle

"7 is the first letter of the alphabet... Ha! Take that professor..."

"Precisely."

"Damn that Derek... Always taking all the good looking girls... What a lolicon show-off..."

Oh? So even unconscious he taunts me?

"I think we should go back now."

"No. I want to see this to the end."

"Suit yourself."

"Rainbows... make me cry..."

"Nevermind. Change of plan, I want to return."

We all enter the magic circle and transport back to the club room.

By then, I saw that Issei's mouth was foaming up. Probably a side-effect

Reki left for reconnaissance and me? I was just observing Issei passed out on LSD. He seems... Like... Uhm... How do I explain it... Oh wait... I can't

"How much did you fucking put in him?!" Rias yelled out

"Only like a few hundred liters... Nothing lethal..."

"Are you sane?!"

"Go ask Ophis that question. You won't get an answer from me."

"..." Rias opened her mouth. But didn't respond and closed it.

"Oh! Which reminds me. Where are my knives?"

I look at Rias as she shows a nervous looking face

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Cut the shit already. I know they're in the box to the far right corner. I'm just warning you not to take my things and replace them with one of Kiba's decoratives."

"..."

"I almost forgot. I need to plant a bomb on Issei's bike. Gimme a few minutes." As I went to the box and took my belongings

"Wait a seco-"

By the time she said something. I left.

Hmm... Hasn't the poor kid had enough already? I mean destroying everything precious to him (Other than killing his family). Just one last prank. Yeah... A prank... Definitely.

Time to strap the bomb on the bike... C4 Clay all inside the bike. Rig it to explode. If not exceeding speeds of 30mph then it instantly explodes... Having Reki on a scope in building a few miles away watching. And probably him being blown to pieces... But I know he's too smart for that.

Might as well just see it through then.

* * *

 **Shit... This is a bad chapter. I already know it**

 **The reason why I added Reki is to have a point of view when Derek is well... stab happy. In fact. Even Akeno is scared.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul and Hidan no Aria references**

 **I feel unproductive to all ends with writing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Bye Bye :P**


	12. Chapter 12 : Final Words

**Wondering where my characters are messed up?**

 **Currently binge-watching anime, and reading creepy pastas.**

 **Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) : I guess you already know where I get my brutality from**

 **And Higurashi : Scarily violent**

 **Sadly I am unsatisfied with my writing after many tries, probably gonna put this on hiatus after this chapter**

 **Slight Teaser : There will be two endings for this story / May be sudden. But the story is ending soon D:**

 **Time to start going off the story-line now, Yay! :D**

 **Enjoy :P**

* * *

The bomb...

I can still somehow get that idiot Issei away from an unneeded contract.

Applause to him, somehow he disarmed the bomb. Or I probably didn't activate it like last time.

I need to sharpen these knives. Somehow they're still effective even after being as blunt as a butter knife.

Might as well go and steal some books on forbidden spells, the more spells, the better...

Might as well raid a library while I can...

"Reki! Come with me!" I called out

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Reki yelled out to me

We are currently in a bad position, a crater in the middle of a library. We are being shot at by magic bullets left and right.

"How would I know that this would happen?!"

I take a peek above the crater only for an explosion to appear a meter apart from me, I then slid back into the crater

"Use your god-damn fucking mind! You don't pay me enough to do this shit!"

"Your paycheck will come when you finish this with me, or not."

I then toss a knife behind me, hitting one of the guardians.

"Damn you. Could've warned me!"

"Sorry, didn't do my research."

Reki then pointed her rifle over the crater and shot, killing another guardian.

Escape route needed...

"Look on the bright side Reki, we have a 20% or lower chance of getting out of this." I slightly teased

"That's not funny!"

I then peek above and see a Cerberus rushing us

"Nevermind, make that 10% or lower."

"Use your magic."

"I have a book here on restricted spells. I can use this or my trump card."

"Use your trump card then!"

Whatever. Ophis is the one who taught me this. But the weird thing is, she never uses it. I wonder why...

[The Fallen Gods who were meant to destroy]

[Abandon all false poetry]

[Advance towards the true path]

[Those who are the allies of darkness against the light]

[Your wicked existence will serve me well]

 **[SILENCE]**

Everywhere around us for about 2km has frozen yellow and a phantom hourglass appears above me.

Everything is silent. So quiet that my ears are ringing.

"Time to escape Reki."

She's the only person that isn't frozen other than me.

We run out the library and returned back to the club room. But instead of walking in...

"He's gone insane Rias! The hell are you doing keeping him alive. He will eventually become a threat to all sides!"

"It's fine Sona. I'm sure he has an ulterior motive, he was thinking carefully about joining me. Not because he wanted to most likely."

She is right... I have a job to do. It was a promise...

"How do you know that he won't kill you any second now?! He killed Riser's peerage without hesitation!"

"Again. He has a reason for it, most likely."

Then again... I could destroy the world at my will...

"You don't even have information on him! Everything on him is unknown! He crushed my peerage without even trying and there is no known vulnerability in him."

"Sore loser."

"Shut up! This is serious matters Rias. Make a choice."

"I plan on keeping him. That's my choice."

A sigh came from Sona

"So be it..."

* * *

 **Ophis P.O.V**

"Brother... The curse is catching up to you... The reason you suffer to protect those who can't return the favor... It's killing you."

"What do you mean your majesty?"

"It's the curse that brother has... The more power you use, the more pain it brings. Insanity."

"Shall I retrieve him?"

"Do not. Not yet Cao Cao."

"Derek... No. Real name is, Hatobito."

"Do not address it so informally Cao Cao."

"Of course. Forgive me."

Hatobito, the name I gave him. Heartbeat, the one who pulls the strings...

* * *

 **Derek/Hatobito P.O.V**

This feeling... It won't go away... It feels so negative...

I walk outside to a secluded place, but right when I came in I felt ominous presences

Why... Devils? What do they have to do with me?!

Vision is going dark...

Everyone is jumping out pointing spears at me...

I'm losing my vision.

Someone lunges towards me, but I redirect the spear into another person.

Shit... Is this Sona's doing?

Everything is so blurry...

Goodnight...

...

...

 **SPLAT**

...

...

What? I'm alive?

Blood is everywhere...

Who did this?

Blood on my hands...

What did I do?

Am I bleeding...?

No. Not me.

Corpses all around me.

Someone is behind me...

Who is it?

Sona... She looks like she is beyond terrified...

Running away now? Smart decision.

These corpses though... I feel like something is off about all of them. The faces of each one looks like they are still suffering... Like something, like a sword being stabbed through their back consistently...

* * *

 **Curse : Eternal Suffering**

 **Kills the person, but after the person's death, the spirit of them is imprisoned and pain is consistently inflicted on victim.**

 **Can only be triggered when caster is on the verge of passing out, or dying.**

 **Therefore. The only way to survive is to make sacrifices.**

 **Caster cannot die basically... The only way to die is to give in to Overpowered / Suicide / ...Killed by own weapon**

* * *

I'm going to soon be a known threat. But there is something left to do before this happens.

I walk to Koneko's room and knock.

 **Knock Knock**

"...Come in."

I walk in and give her a scroll

I start walking out the door before I hear-

"Wait!"

I stop

"Why? Why are you leaving!?"

I turn back around to her and put on a serious face

"I'm not myself anymore. Everyone around realizes this. Everyone will die at this rate, and all sides are allying together to destroy me. I know this, and I'm sorry..."

She runs towards me and hugs me tightly

"Don't go. Please don't go."

I curl my tail around her and hug her back, then look at her.

"It has to happen. Before I go, I'm giving you this." I hand her a scroll

"What is this?"

She will hate me after this

"This is the skills that I sealed up. The ones that I used the first time you all met me. It's for you to use. It is also something... about what happened back then... what actually happened."

I took a breath then continued

"I'm running out of time. But before I leave. Please remember me..."

I turned around. I didn't want to see her cry...

I walk outside and look up towards a full moon.

Soon after I see armies from all sides pointing their weapons at me.

This will be my last stand

* * *

 **This is shorter than most my chapters. 'Hatobito' is deemed an SSS+ ~ ? Class Stray Devil, and a threat to all factions. If you understood what Cao Cao said by "Shall I retrieve him?" It means Ophis abandoned him, and the reasons are in the story if you read the story**

 **since I'm running out of ideas. The story is nearing an end. sorry...**

 **How do you like the story so far?**

 **Build up character relations, then break them.**

 **Then again. A true villain never dies.**

 **If you know me well enough and recognize where this story is going. I guarantee you already know the ending**

 **Thanks for reading this story so far.**

 **Bye Bye :P**


	13. Volume Finale : Leaving

**Time to finish what I started**

 **Thanks for following me and supporting me positively and negatively**

 **The sad part is that I can't drag this series on anymore**

 **I've been spending most of my time watching new/old anime.**

 **So, without further ado**

 **Enjoy! :P**

* * *

"You know you are outnumbered and surrounded! Give up!"

There is only one thing that you cannot surpass me in.

"Yes, I am outnumbered. But unfortunately for you. You are outclassed."

 **[14 Wards of Ruin]**

14 sentinels that look like stone orbs with red laser pointers start orbiting me.

Finally. I can stop holding back.

 **[Apocalypse : Dead Zone]**

"No hiding or running now 'friends'! hehehe... HaHAHAHAHA!"

The whole surroundings were wiped out and turned into a flat deserted land

"Now, this will be fun. But before we start. Since you broke the contract."

I slash my forearm and pour the blood on the ground

 **[Force Summon : Rias Gremory]**

A red haired figure appeared. But right before she could figure out what was happening I stabbed her neck, instantly killing her.

"You motherfucker!"

I honestly never cared for anyone but nekomatas... Devils deserve to die... Fallen angels deserve to die... Angels deserve to die... Their existences should be eliminated from the face of this planet.

"This is the difference between us... You never care for others. Call me a fucking hypocrite all you want. You took my race away, now I will take yours, leave you for dead and keep you living as rats. Always hiding, staying in whatever hole you came from, scavenging desperately and clinging onto your life. You are all so fucking carefree! Never giving a single fucking shit about any other thing that happens to others you selfish fucks! You do not deserve death, no. That is the easy way out. I will make you all suffer just like you did to my race."

This is not me... I wouldn't say that, no matter how much I hate them... Dammit. So many questions but no answers

"In fact. He he he... it's past your dead time..."

My body says 'kill' but my mind says 'stop'

I'm not even controlling myself anymore... I'm just watching myself kill everything that is breathing...

Needles fire towards my left leg but was protected by a sentinel. I now have 13...

Fuck I used too much life force on the sealing spell. But it will be for future use... I hope she knows what to do.

I know Ophis too well that she probably won't be here.

I throw a knife towards a lamppost making it ricochet and hit an angel.

I then move out of the way of the wave of light spears

My knife isn't coming back huh?

Good thing that I have two with me.

All the fist-fighters charge towards me as I easily dodged their attacks. They are too easy to read.

I then jump out of the way to avoid the light spears that destroyed the chunk of land I was just on.

SSS ~ ? Class Eh? They are idiots for breaking that contract. Sona is an idiot for trying to see my full potential.

Once these sentinels are gone, I'm completely vulnerable. They protect me against life-threatening attacks.

Which makes me think. Why aren't the Maous physically trying to stop me..?

They are sending fire against me now. Pfft, are they that stupid not to test my power?

 **[Elemental Focus : Ice / Absolute Zero]**

I form a shield that surrounds me. After blocking the attack, I turned the shield into 1mm thin needles then disperse them, killing most of the people around me.

Then a giant lightning bolt that could've turned me to dust destroyed one of my sentinels. 12...

A red flash appears in my sight and crushes a sentinel in front of me. 11...

Dammit. Issei and Akeno... Unfortunately, I can't hold back anymore. You all have to die...

"This is for rigging my bike jackass!"

I dodge and catch Issei's fist and throwing him to the ground.

"I'm surprised for once Issei. You didn't say anything lecherous."

Then I curb stomped him, crushing his teeth. Then I jumped on his head, crushing his skull. He's most likely dead by now.

I throw a chain towards the flying sadist, latched the chain on and threw her across the world. Literally. I tossed her at mach 50 speed, setting fire to the atmosphere.

My leg freezes out of nowhere as I look to see Gasper.

Sentinels instantly react to this and create a shield for my leg. But behind me was a blond swordsman.

I hear the sound of a blade coming towards my shoulder as I easily parry it with my second blade

I should name it something while I'm at it... How about... Last Will?

"Kiba-cakes, unfortunately, this isn't sparring. You're already free of Rias' dictatorship she called a peerage. There is no reason for you to come and waste your life on me."

I see his face get furious

"You traitor! You played us from the beginning. I should've killed you long ago."

He takes another swing at me as I catch it with two fingers.

"Oh please. I could've killed you all the second I set foot on school grounds."

I grab the sword and throw it at mach 874030 (Speed of Light -0.042 mph)

Then I walk to the side as the sword returned back and impaled Kiba in the back

Now Gasper... I throw a chain towards him, detach the chain and summoned a metal rod, then slamming it into the ground, then hooking the chain on it. Then I walked away.

As I started walking, a blue sword crushes three of my sentinels. 8...

I jump back

"It's been the first time that I went below 10 sentinels Xenovia. But, destroying them isn't something you would want to do."

"What's the worst that could happen? They explode?" She said in a sarcastic tone

"Congratu-fucking-lations, you actually got something right for once. Yes they fucking explode. They implode and transport anything in the range into the Dimensional Gap."

"And if they are all destroyed?!" Starting to get serious

"I will die. But not before causing impact that could destroy a few million universes. At this rate, keeping the devil race alive is the least of your worries."

She then smirks and throws her sword to the ground and looks at me

"Kill me. If God was crazy enough to put you in this world. It means we were dead to begin with."

Without saying a word, I pointed my finger towards her and prepare a magic bullet. A few seconds later, the space that used to be there, stopped existing.

The last person other than Koneko is Asia. I doubt she is a threat towards me.

I walk in front of the Three Armies and slashed at my right forearm.

"Shit."

 **[Force Summon : Sirzechs... Lucifer]** I then revealed a twisted grin towards the front

A red flash appeared as I threw a slash that cut the Maou's nape and then I kicked his body towards the 'audience'

"If you plan on surrendering, unfortunately, there is no where to run. I will kill everyone in this Dead Zone. If you want to give up, you are free to kill yourselves."

I turn my back to them as I hear magic bullets coming from left and right

Then I look towards the angels

"Your 'cult' doesn't allow suicide. But I prepared an alternative. Return back to heaven. You have no reason to be in this fight."

They didn't respond but instead all disappeared.

I then look towards the fallen angels

"You fallens are just like the devils. You deserve to die like them."

They scoffed at me but I could sense their fear.

"There is no such thing as evil. If there is then there is no such thing called 'justice'. If so 'Justice' can never defeat evil. Only a greater evil can."

They throw their spears at me, but I disappear from their sight and all I could see was me holding a ridiculously sharp and thin wire as I moved around at light speeds.

Then I return back to my place after .3 seconds of movement

"ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA! REST IN PIECES YOU PRICKS!"

I sit down and look at them as they charge towards me but after they moved a few meters

 **SPLAT**

Multiple splats were heard as I smiled at the gore festival as everything that was once in front of my eyes, into sliced and diced chunks of flesh

There goes the Grigori

Now time for the Devils.

They all have looks of despair. How satisfying! Makes me feel so happy!

And for the third time. I slash at my forearm as my blood poured out and a magic circle appears in front of me

 **[Force Summon : Ajuka Beelzebub]**

I force my knife onto the flash in front of me but my knife was being held back by both his hands as I continue to push the knife towards his chest

"Why are you doing this?" Trying to reason

"Have you already forgot?! You're the one who fucking started this bullshit!" As I gain an upper advantage

He gives up on reasoning and focuses more on the knife pointed towards his eyes now

I knee his arms forcing him to stagger, creating an opening for me as I jammed the blade through his skull

Then I see the devils tremble before me

"Remember, you were the ones who brought this upon yourselves. You never took it to your fucking brain that someone would stand against you. If there is a next time, use your fucking heads."

Then I sat on a ledge of a cliff and proceeded

" Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again expecting... shit to change... That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so, I shot him. The thing is... He was right. And then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking 'this time is gonna be different' no, no, no please... This time is gonna be different I'm sorry, I don't like... The way..."

I summon artificial light spears at the highest holy power I could possibly create

" ... you are looking at me... Okay, Do you have a fucking problem in your head, do you think I am bullshitting you, do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? Fuck you!... It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill... The thing is... Alright, the thing is I killed you once already... and it's not like I am fucking crazy. It's okay... It's like water under the bridge."

Then I point all of the spears towards them and with a smile I said

"Did I ever tell you... The definition of insanity?"

Without hesitation, all the spears decimated the land where the devils once stood

* * *

 **End (OPTIONAL):**

With a sigh I dropped down and with a smile, I point a finger in the shape of a gun towards my head.

"It's finally done... Sister... It's finally done... Thank you. But, also. I'm sorry..."

"I couldn't be with you to destroy Great Red..."

"This will be my atonement."

"Farewell..."

~...

~...

~...

~...

~...

~...

~...

~...

~...

~...

~...

~...

~..

~..

~..

~.

 **BANG**

* * *

 **Thank you for being with me and reading my work.**

 **By the sentence that says "The thing is, I already killed you once." Will be revealed i** **n the next volume**

 **I put the ending as an optional, but you can still read it.**

 **The reason why the ending is optional is**

 **Drum roll please ~~~~~ Ahh, whatever...**

 **Second Volume. Most likely. But before that, I feel like taking a break.**

 **As I contemplate, I think I should take more time and not rush the chapters**

 **After all, they are quite short for an average chapter that is 4k + words**

 **Okay now. Go away**

 **Just Kidding,**

 **Thank you for reading and hope to see you all soon**

 **Bye Bye :P**


End file.
